


Golden, shiny, bright

by bronzeblues



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Tywin Lannister Being Tywin Lannister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzeblues/pseuds/bronzeblues
Summary: You thought you have to keep up with the Joneses?Keeping up with the Lannisters more like.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon & Myrcella Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell
Comments: 43
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Myrcella was looking through the window from her bedroom sipping her first cup of coffee of the day. A sense of nothingness seemed to be prevailing over the whole city today. Must have been partly because of the overall grayness that loomed over them. She didn't mind in truth. What kind of Londoner would she be if she didn't enjoy this just a little bit?  
He phone beeped,signaling she got a new message. Robb Stark was in town apparently, asking if she wanted to meet him for a drink. Maybe she should go and see him. Maybe his easy smile would be able to take her mind off of… _other_ things. 

_Stupid idea_ , she thought a moment later. How could anything make her forget _that_ ? No matter how funny or endearing this Robb Stark was at times nothing could take her mind off her family. At least not completely. Especially not when she remembers what she saw this summer. Her mother, a golden goddess that she always has been sprawled all over the bed with uncle Jaime above her, his hands in her golden locks, his lips adoring her neck.  
A sudden pain goes through her head every time she remembers it. And that's often considering she sees that same picture every time she closes her eyes. 

She tries to block the rest. Their heavy breathing, her mother's groan when uncle Jaime's hand dissapears between her legs, her hands unbottoning his jeans and uncle Jaime's hitch in breathing the next moment. It's difficult to think of him as uncle since then. Difficult to think of him as her mother's brother. More importantly, her mother's twin. Her and Joffrey are twins and even though she's aware Joffrey's a little bit _off_ she is quite sure he never thinks of her in _that_ way. 

But the worst thing is the fact she wasn't even shocked all that much. As long as she can remember Jaime was always around them and to say it was because he was a particularly involved uncle would be a lie. He was indifferent more than anything else and the only thing he ever complimented them on was the fact they were "lucky enough" to look like their mother. Maybe that should have told her something right there. 

And as indifferent as he was, he was always around, which is more than she could say for her father who she saw maybe three times a week even back when he was still living with them. And since he and mother divorced it wasn't even once a month. Too busy trying to present himself as a good PM prospect perhaps. Or saving his company from bancrupcy now when mighty Tywin Lannister wasn't backing him anymore. 

She honestly doubted he would succeed in either endeavour. He liked drinking more than he liked working. And he had a younger, good looking brother who more and more looked like an improved Robert or at least what her father was in his own youth. In truth, Renly was putting up a rather good show . He wasn't doing it alone of course, Myrcella knew he wasn't neither as cunning nor as clever as he would have liked. But he is handsome and superficially charming and Tyrells could use a handsome and superficially charming puppet. 

The phone made a sound again. Another message. Robb, again. 

_Maybe you'd like something to eat? I heard of this new restaurant that's supposed to be good._

Myrcella looked at the message for a few moments and locked the phone screen once more. She should go, she knew that.  
Anything is better than walking around the house alone with a glass of a strong cocktail on a Friday night. That was what she had in mind. Her mother was gone for the weekend, apparently left to some spa resort with some work colleagues. A colleague named Jaime Lannister more like. She knew her mother didn't particularly like any of the women that worked at Lannister Corporation let alone liked them enough to plan some weekend getaways with these people . 

Screw it. 

_I hope that restaurant won't be a dissapointment._

She pressed _send_ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the most embarassing delay to anyone who might have the interest to read this after all this time. There's no excuse, just my writer's block and general laziness.  
> Anyhow, this whole chapter is just Myrcella/Robb really even though I planned to have them together in the first half only but I kind of got carried away.  
> Without furhter ado, enjoy!  
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

She met Robb near Piccadily where he waited for her dressed in blue jeans, green t shirt and a leather jacket over his one shoulder.

 _A breath of fresh air, really._ , Myrcella thought. After knowing one wealthy heir too many. 

"Hello you", she greeted him with a smile. _Fuck._  
Maybe she should have drank something before she went out. She already felt how hollow her greetings sounded. 

"Hello to you too", he replied and kissed her on both cheeks. How awfully italian of him. 

"Has someone spent his summer in Italy then?", she raised one eyebrow while waiting for an answer. 

Robb chucked somewhat nervously.  
"No, not really. I have been to the south of France for a week in August though." 

"That explains it then. The French can rub off on you pretty quickly. I pretended to be a Parisian for a month last year after I came back from Paris." 

"I am sure all the Parisian women pretended to be you after they saw you." 

_Smooth._ Smoother than she expected from the honorable Stark heir, she would have to admit. 

" Sorry I didn't come to your birthday party by the way", she said. She did get invited last June. She was, in fact, pretty sure it came from Robb himself- only he tried to make it look like it didn't. Therefore she got invited by someone who knew one of his mates. 

"Oh well… maybe next year?", he asked hopefully. 

That was nine months from now. 

"Only if you promise I won't have to travel all the way to Scotland for it.", she teased. 

He put both his hands in the air like he was defending himself. 

"I can not promise anything. Maybe I'll throw some Gatsby-esque party up there." 

_Shall I be Daisy then?_

"I think I'd actually like that." 

They stood on the sidewalk for a few moments silently watching each other. But it wasn't an awkward sort, Myrcella noticed. 

"Shall we go then?", Robb was the first to break the silence. He even offered her his arm. _A gentleman, then._

"Lead the way." 

She wore a dark green dress for the occasion coupled with a leather jacket and leather boots. She knew this dress would bring out her eyes.  
They entered the restaurant where Robb made a reservation and took their seats.  
All in all, it was a chic little restaurant.  
Myrcella prefered little dining places like this one. She thought there were smaller chances of bumping into anyone from her family. Not that Tywin Lannister would be caught dining anywhere outside _Savoy_ or _Four Seasons_ if he were dining outside his manor anyway. 

A waiter took their drink orders. Mai Tai for her and Heineken for him. 

"I am not as fancy as you lot in London here.", he smiled. Not that she minded. There was something endearing about his simplicity. 

"So, Robb. Did anything exciting happen to you since the last time I saw you?"

_Like, catching your mother in bed with her brother perhaps._

"Not much honestly. I've been to Dublin in July. And then at the Riviera in August. But that's pretty much it. I've spent my summer in Scotland mostly." 

Which was a quaint choice, at least to Myrcella. She couldn't imagine spending the whole summer in a place as dreary as Scotland. She got too used to Mediterranean heaven over the years.  
Robb got her out of her thoughts. 

" But I've seen you've had quite the summer.", he said. When Myrcella only raised an eyebrow he clarified: "On your Instagram profile. You posted pictures from Spain. Must have had quite the time." 

_You don't know half of it._

" I guess it sort of became a tradition. This was the third time in a row we went to Spain in August.". 

And she liked it. She liked the sun, she liked the heat. She liked the people. Trystane in particular was just a string of one fond memory after another.  
But she shouldn't be thinking about that. Not now of all times. 

The waiter brought their drinks and she took one generous gulp of her orange concotion. Robb raise his eyebrow at the sight. 

"Are you particularly thirsty young lady?" 

Just in a particularly sour mood for a month more like. 

Of course, she doesn't say that.  
Instead she offers him a smile. 

"Perhaps." 

She knows it will entice him. Men liked vague answers. At least in the beginning. 

Robb takes a gulp of his beer and then pointedly looks at her glass. 

"You know, I've never tried one of those." 

Without thinking she offers him her glass. 

"You definitely should. It's like a sunset that will get you drunk." 

Robb chuckes.  
"And is that your plan tonight?"  
"I don't make plans on nights like these." 

His eyes shine, she notices. He holds her gaze for a few more seconds and then takes a sip of her cocktail. He seems surprised at the taste. 

"Never would have guessed it's that strong." 

"That's precisely the point."

After that they both order their meal. Pasta with some awfully posh sounding sauce. 

They make small talk for a bit more. He talks of his family a lot and she can not help but think how awfully normal they sound.  
She talks of friends and school and places she likes to go to and above all, doesn't mention her family at all. What could she say that would sound even remotely peaceful anyhow? Everybody knows her parents' marriage was a complete shit show. Everybody respects and fears her grandfather. She is not sure what Robb would make out of her uncle Tyrion and is fairly certain he thinks Joffrey's a prick. 

Not like that's false. Then, as if he could read her thoughts he says:"Where's your brother? Still in that boarding school?" 

She nods her head.  
"Yes, still there."

He is obviously struggling not to say anything about him. Myrcella takes another sip of her drink and laughs. 

"It's alright really. I am aware he is a bit of an asshole."

Robb smirks at that. 

"A bit. Not that I know him all that well." 

But he probably heard stories. All of SoHo did. But she won't comment on that. After all, this is her first date with Robb and Joffrey is her brother, all in all. 

She diverts the subject and asks him some more about his trip to Dublin. They talk bout his time there while they eat and Myrcella orders another Mai Tai. 

These drinks are _fun._  
Once she drank all of her second order she starts to feel quite hazy. The venue changes it's energy from where she's standing. Somehow everything is just a tad bit _brighter._

"You want to go to a trendy bar?", she asks.  
Robb only smiles and nods. They end up in some semi-new trendy place not far away from the restaurant. The place is trendy, chic and also unmistakeably high-end. When they entered Myrcella could have sworn she's seen Sienna Miller sitting on one of the couches.  
She orders pink gin and tonic this time and he sticks to beer. 

They seat themselves in one of the corners of the bar and slowly move to some ambiental electronic music.  
Myrcella has gone through half of her G&T in five minutes.

"Maybe you'd like to slow down with that a bit.", Robb says and she can tell he means it. Most guys she went out with wouldn't mind having her a bit drunk on their hands.  
On ourpose she drains her drink in one go and smirks at him. The waiter catches her movement with the hand and comes to approach her. 

"Could you make me a Zombie?"  
The waiter nods even though he seems like he's not sure if he should make her that strong of a drink at this point.  
Myrcella turns to Robb and offers him what she hopes is her most dazzling smile. 

"Relax Robb. Nothing's gonna happen."  
She nudges him with her elbow and adds:"Live a little."  
He laughs and takes another bigger gulp of his beer.  
"You know, maybe I'll take one Zombie as well."  
Half an hour later she is properly drunk and Robb seems to be enjoying his coctail as well. 

"This is better than I thought it would be really.", he adds with a smirk. 

"The drink or the date?" 

_Or maybe me._

"The drink obviously.", he says.  
"Well you never know. You could have thought I was one of those uptight bitches that inhabit my school."

He laughs. In her haze it's such a pretty sound too. 

"If I had that thought I would have never asked you out.", he answers and offers her a hand. 

"Would a lady like a spin on the dancefloor?"

There's no dancefloor to speak of but they dance anyway. Hip to hip, chest to chest, eyes on each other. Before she knows it they are kissing. She's not entirely sure who intiated it but she likes it anyhow.  
Before she could stop herself she says:" Take me out of here." 

So he does.  
They quickly find a taxi that takes them to the hotel he's staying at. Shangri-La at The Shard.  
It seems you can not avoid your wealth completely after all.  
They somehow stumble into his room and move towards the bed. Everything is a wonderful haze right now and she feels really good. Before she knows it she only has her bra and knickers on and decides this can not go on like that and swiftly moves her hand towards his belt. She undoes it quickly and instantly goes to his now detectable bulge. 

He groans immediately and kisses her.  
She moves to takes his underwear off and he lets her. Her bra follows and he cups her breasts as she arches into him. She can feel her damoness as he kisses her throat. And then suddenly he stops and looks at her.

"Are you sure you want this?", he asks somewhat nervously. She merely raises her brow and signals with her eyes towards her almost naked form. 

"If I didn't we wouldn't be here right now."  
He nods, obviously relieved with her answer. What did he think really?  
She goes to kiss him so he would stop thinking but he outs his fingers on her lips.  
"Just a second then."  
He fumbles around his pocket and pulls out a small box. 

_Ah, of course. Ever the responsible one._

He pulls one wrapper out but due to his slight drunkness struggles with it. And all of a sudden Myrcella finds it amusing. 

"Let me."  
He somewhat reluctantly gives her the piece, in a way that tells her he's embarassed he didn't succeed himself. He's a man after all. He _should_ pull condoms out with an extreme ease.  
She opens it, takes the condom out and rolls it over Robb's cock. This part always excited her with Trystane as well. 

_Stop._

She lies back and puts one leg over his shoulder and he thrusts into her with ease. Robb loudly exhales. He waits a couple of seconds and then slowly starts moving. 

It feels good and Robb obviously isn't a beginner but she still can't concentrate completely on this. Her mind wanders to the last time she heard such sounds from Jaime. She tries to block it instantly and closes her eyes determined to enjoy this now. Robb kisses her with an obvious vigor and moves his tongue past hers.

His thrusts are stronger now and quicker as well. He moves onto her neck and she closes her eyes again. He founds her lobe and nips on it which makes her groan and clench around him. He groans again and thrusts deeper. He's good and she know she should probably enjoy this more than she does now. 

She feels Robb's hand sneaking between her legs, touching her spot. He does it in rhythm to his thrusts and she knows he won't last long. They are both panting but she's not there.  
Not yet anyway. Suddenly Robb thrusts erratically two or three times and then stills. He waits a few minutes and then roles off her. 

In that moment, despite his skill and his character, she feels underwhelmed.  
He disposes a condom in a bin in the bathroom and then returns to bed.  
Neither speaks. He pulls her on his chest and in a few moments she feels him dosing off. She looks up the ceiling.

When she wakes up the next morning she can hear Robb is in the shower and then a beep.  
Her phone. And then another. She slowly gets up and fights off her throbing headache.  
Funbles around her purse until she finds her phone.  
A message. From Joffrey. He's home for the weekend apparently. 

_Splendid._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I hope it will take me less than two months to write one chapter of this story.  
> Again, huge thanks if anyone is interested in this at all. Any constructive criticism is welcome as always.  
> Also, warning for a mention of some drug use.

After a somewhat awkward moment with Robb, where he asked her to have breakfast with him and she politely refused and said she'd better get home since her brother is in London which was followed by Robb's insistance she managed to get a cab and head straight home. 

_What the fuck is Joffrey doing in London?_

After all, the school only started three weeks ago. He wasn't supposed to come home until Christmas time. 

_Was he expelled?_ , Myrcella thought.  
It wouldn't shock her that's for sure. Grandfather barely managed to get him into that posh boarding school anyway. Myrcella had difficulty believing anything was difficult for her grandfather. 

They were lucky if it was only about his excessive lifestyle. The alcohol, the coke, pathological sleeping around. She knew there actually were no girls in that place but that was of little importance anyway. Women flocked to his money and smirk.  
Joffrey could make himself irresistible when he cared enough to try. 

_As long as he didn't kill anyone with a thousand year old vase._

Myrcella's thoughts were interrupted by a cab driver saying they were at her destination. She got the money out of her wallet, told him to keep the change and then stepped on the sidewalk. 

She felt hungover which only worsened the whole situation. She would want to be clear-headed for the encounter that will follow. _Such_ fucking luck. 

She put the key into the lock and turned it around. When she stepped into the hallway there was no sign of Joffrey except for his expensive Burberry coat. 

_Always a preener, that one._

"Joffrey?", she called out for him.  
It was 9 am. He was either sleeping or still awake from the whole night of being up. She walked toward the living room.  
As expected she saw empty bottles of Grey Goose, cans of some energy drink and six empty glasses. 

So, he had company. 

She decided to check in his room. Someone needs to make sure he still had a pulse. She opened the door hesitantly, one part of her hoping he won't be there.  
She wished to be alone, not having to answer anyone's questions about where and with whom she's been. She knew that was in the cards. 

There he was. Sprawled over his king size bed, hair in disarray. Well, he looked alive.  
And then she noticed the remains of cocain on his table next to his credit card. 

_Abso-fucking-lutely fabulous._

Grandfather would love this. 

Like he sensed her presence, Joffrey started stirring and then opened his eyes and looked into her direction. For a moment everything was still.  
And then he smirked. 

"Well hello there, sister." 

She could tell he was going to be a nuisance. 

"Joffrey. What are you doing here?", she tried to sound nonchalant. She knew she half failed anyhow. 

"I expected a warmer welcome than this.", drawled. 

_Of course he did. But he forgot she was not one of his sycophants._

"I am surprised, that's all. I didn't expect you until Christmas.", Myrcella replied. 

As long as he didn't tell her he was fucking expelled. 

"Oh, I just decided to pop by that's all. Stonyhurst was getting exceedingly dull." 

Naturally. It is a catholic school after all. 

She was half expecting for the institution to catch fire once Joffrey stepped on their ground. Not that she would be a much better fit either. 

" Pop by? It is a two hour train ride to London. ", she said. You pop by when you are somewhere near. 

Joffrey snorted.  
"Come on, sis. Have some understanding. I was bored to death there. A train ride is a small sacrifice in order to have a proper drink." 

Meaning something that includes large amounts alcohol. 

Before she could reply anything he continued: "By the way, where have you been? I got here at around 9 last night and you were not here." 

He had a strange glint in his eyes. Like he already knew with whom she's been. 

"I was with some friends. We went out." 

"Some friends.", he said almost mockingly. 

"Yes.", she was getting irritated by this whole exchange. Leave it to Joffrey to get a rise out of anyone with a few simple words. His smile widened. That's what he was aiming for, probably. 

"Did Robb Stark clone himself or something?", he said. 

_Ok, what the hell?!_

How on earth did he know that she was with Robb? 

As if he sensed she was asking herself that he replied:"You know John Spencer, that posh pansy?" 

Yes, she did. Although she didn't think he was a pansy. Only a posh bastard. 

"Well, he saw you last night with dear old Robb at some bar in SoHo." 

Of course Robb wasn't dear to Joffrey or vice versa. She was pretty sure they despised each other. She thought if she were Robb she'd hate Joffrey too. 

"So what if he did? I wasn't aware it was any of your business with whom I go out with.", she replied. 

"It is.". He got up and put a robe on.  
"If there's a possibility that some prick is using you just to get back at me.", he finished. 

She rolled her eyes. While she knew Robb was pretty pissed at Joffrey for what he did, she doubted he'd use her in order to even out with Joffrey. 

"For that, my dear brother, he would have to sleep with your girlfriend. You know, symmetry and all that." 

Joffrey cocked his head at one side.  
A perfect replica of their mother.  
That's the gene she didn't get, sadly. 

"Come on, sis. You know I care about you more than any of the girls that throw themselves at me. I couldn't care less if any of them slept with him as well." 

Myrcella wasn't sure Joffrey really cared about anyone. 

"I thank you for your concern but I think you can stop worrying now. Robb would never think of doing that.", she said. And she was pretty sure of it. Whatever problems he might have with Joffrey, he wouldn't drag Myrcella into it. 

Joffrey was going through his bag searching for something. He pulled out a pack of Marlboros and a lighter. He didn't say anything until he lit the cigarette.  
He took a long drag while looking at her. 

Sometimes, his arrogance was even somewhat endearing. 

Leave it to a Lannister to think of a thing like that.  
_At times I really am my mother's daughter_ , she thought. 

"Well, I hope you are right.", he said and took another drag. 

"Wouldn't want to see you hurt by that Stark idiot." 

Myrcella said nothing. Joffrey thinking everyone else were idiots was nothing new. He walked past her in the direction of the kitchen. 

"Gosh, I could kill for a good coffee. You wouldn't believe the awful brown disaster they try to sell as coffee in that school.", he continued in an extremely casual manner.  
Casual manner was never good with Joffrey. It meant he could soon implode.  
She thought about being discrete but she couldn't wonder any longer. She felt something happened. 

" So… are you sure you just popped by, as you say?", she asked. 

He didn't turn around and instead continued to search for a pot of coffee. 

"What on Earth would happen sister? I thought I've become rather good in the past few months, don't you think so?" 

Even though she didn't see his face she knew he was smirking. Joffrey took nothing seriously. 

"I think it's easier to list the things that could not have happened.", Myrcella replied. 

You never knew with Joffrey. 

While coffee was brewing Joffrey said:"Do not worry dear sister. I am practically a monk at this point.", it sounded almost like a drawl. 

Myrcella snorted. If Joffrey was a monk she was Queen Elizabeth. 

"I do hope that's at least somewhat true. That way you won't get into trouble. One big mess more and grandfather will probably want to cut you off and you weren't made to be poor, dear brother." 

Having said that she turned on her heel. She'll have coffee at the cafe near by. 

Grabbing her purse she heard Joffrey reply:" Neither were you, sister. "

She found a good spot on the terrace two streets away, ordered a cappuccino as well as flavored mint water and looked around.  
This place was not foreign to her. Neither were the people that visited this particular cafe. They were all the same sort. Her sort more precisely. It was ironic how she didn't like them for the most part. All of them upper class, all of them in their expensive coats, women with fancy bags and ridiculously expensive shoes. Many women came off as trying too hard. 

_Not my mother though._ , Myrcella thought. 

Her mother was a natural that didn't come around all that often. 

A cat that always lands on her feet somehow. 

She took a sip of her cappuccino and watched the two people across the street running towards each other. She noticed they were both tall, brown-haired with classically handsome features. The man spinned the woman around and she laughed. They even had similar way of holding themselves. Quiet confidence. 

_Is that what people want to see? Their own reflections?_

The car stopped just in front of the cafe. The man driving it seemed like a professional chauffeur. He behaved like he was on duty. The door opened. A very short man got out, dressed in a dark blue suit. He had blonde hair, just like every Lannister that ever walked the planet, it seems. At first, he didn't notice her and headed straight to the cafe. Only when he came near the door she seemed to catch his eye. He stopped and for a moment silence prevailed. Then he smiled. 

"My dear niece.", Tyrion said. He stopped when he reached the chair opposite her and gave her a questioning look. 

"May I?"  
"Please do, uncle. I could use your company." 

He was always rather interesting, if sometimes glib.  
He was a Lannister after all. It seemed to be a family trait. 

"Didn't expect to see you here, dear. Did you run out of coffee at home?" 

"Perhaps. If Joffrey has spent it all." 

She wanted to see his reaction to the news Joffrey was in town. Tyrion didn't raise an eyebrow. Could he possibly know? 

He smirked slightly and said:"Does he have a rather nasty case of hangover then?" 

_Well, he did open 3 bottles of vodka yesterday. Although not alone._

"Who can tell?",she said. The coke probably sobered him hours before. 

A waiter came by and Tyrion order a bottle of Heineken. 

The waiter looked for him a second longer than normal and then just nodded and headed straight back in. 

"I see you are starting your day rather well uncle. Is this order a good or a bad sign?" 

In her experience, it was bad most of the time. If a person drank before noon it means something had gone seriously wrong. 

"Rather bad I fear. I am to play Joffrey's nanny it seems. My honorable lord father got a call from that boarding school he attends." 

_Shit._

Although this could hardly be called a surprise. In truth, Myrcella was surprised he lasted the whole year before doing something that could warrant expulsion. 

" Apparently he and a few other boys were caught doing coke. ", Tyrion said in a casual manner. It was obvious he thought it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. 

"Was he expelled then?", she asked. If it were anyone else they would be. But Joffrey did have Tywin Lannister backing him. It's one thing to be a son of some lord no one bothers to know the name of and quite another to be the heir of Lannister empire. 

"Suspended for three weeks only. It would have been a month and a half at first but then my father intervened of course.", he continued sipping his beer after that. 

"But I presume he is still pissed.", Myrcella said. 

_Lannisters do not act like fools._

Her grandfather lived by that motto. He also liked pretending he doesn't care what other people think of him and his family. 

"Oh indeed. That's why he sent me here to deal with Joffrey. I guess he thinks he did his part by paying for that god forsaken school."

Tyrion tried to smile but it was strained at best. Myrcella knew he had bigger ambitions than playing his father's wallet. 

Nannying Joffrey certainly wasn't what he wanted. And yet, he was still here. Trying to please. 

_If only he had been born taller._ , Myrcella thought. He could have had Uncle Jaime's spot.

Myrcella continued sipping her coffee and looked around once again. 

"Where is your mother?", he asked. Myrcella looked over at him and noticed his expression. It's like he knew the answer already. 

_Well, he and Jaime always seemed to be rather close._

"At some spa place I guess.", she tried to answer as casually as possible.

Tyrion tried to contain his smirk but he wasn't particularly successful at it.

_Another family trait._

"Did she say where?", he asked her. 

She tried to recall the name but she couldn't. 

"I think it's the one she always goes to.",she replied. Then she remembered there was some famous old fencing club near there as well. 

"Perhaps she ran into uncle Jaime there. Isn't he a member of that fencing club?", she hoped she didn't sound nervous saying it. But she wanted to see Tyrion's reaction. 

He was absolutely still for a moment or two, looking at his half-empty bottle of Heineken and then looked up. He looked as if he saw her, _truly_ saw her for the first time. He settled for his usual cool expression a moment later. 

"I wouldn't have the faintest idea, dear.", he smiled. 

Myrcella took a sip of her mint water and smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter written in a day. I can't believe it myself. Sort of anxious if this turned out all right, especially regarding Cersei. She is my fave and I would hate to get her awfully wrong. Comments are always most welcome!

Her mother came back from her spa vacation on Sunday afternoon. She threw her two bags on the couch in the living room and went straight towards to window. She took one cigarette from the pack she left there and inhaled two generous drags. She seemed fidgety,something her mother never was.  
Cold,yes, to most people she couldn't care less about. Charming, to people she wanted to have at her side. Loving, towards her children. Even cruel, if she really despised you. But not fidgety.  
If she was ever nervous, she hid it well.

 _Something must have happened_ , Myrcella knew.

"Hello mother. I hope the spa was pleasant.“  
Cersei turned around and put a smile on her face. Whether it was an act or did seeing her really made her forget whatever was on her mind Myrcella couldn't quite decide. „Hello sweetheart.“,she came over and planted a kiss on each cheek.

"It was quite pleasant.Thank you for asking.“, she wore a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
There was a moment of silence before her mother looked around.  
"Where is your brother? I got a call from your grandfather. I heard he came home.“

Could it be the latest move Joffrey pulled was wearing her down? Admitedly, her mother was always quite apologetic about Joffrey's behaviour. But Myrcella doubted she was happy about Joffrey's drug use. 

"He said he was going to meet someone for a drink. He left an hour ago.“

Cersei merely noded and took another drag of the cigarette. 

"Did he say when he'll be back?“, Cersei asked.

_Who knows? Tonight? Tomorrow?_

Depends who he's meeting. If his cologne was anything to go by, it's someone new. 

_He wants to impress._

Myrcella heard her phone beeping. She got a text and she didn't have to look up to know it's Robb.  
She presumed he wanted to see her again while he was in town. He called her yesterday in fact. Asked her if they could meet tonight for drinks but she made up some lie about already made plans.

 _Drinks at a friend's place_ , she said. In truth she drank with her uncle Tyrion who was in a foul mood after the conversation he had with Joffrey.

_"As touching as all this is dear uncle, I have no need of you as a nanny. If grandfather has some problem with me, he can come by himself.“ , Joffrey said not even looking at him. He was texting._

_Myrcella could see he already managed to get on Tyrion's nerves. That was Joffrey's unique talent. Nobody quite did it like him._

_"No problem, dear Joffrey. I'll pass him your message. But do try to remember that every penny you spend on your various…hobbies comes from his pocket. He might as well cut you off if he decides he's had enough of you. And I don't think you would last long without your credit card,do you?“_

_Joffrey raised his head his jaw tight. He hated being told he's only as worthy as his bank account.  
It wasn't entirely true,Myrcella thought. Joffrey could be something if he tried. But he didn't. It was easier to get by with all the money he had on his disposal.  
He said nothing in the end and just stormed out._

"He said nothing.“, Myrcella said. Cersei only noded. 

"I'll try to call him later.“  
She said nothing about the reason he was suspended. Myrcella guessed it wasn't as bad as the reason why he had to go to that school in the first place. Almost beating someone to death. Apparently the boy still didn't make the full recovery. When asked why he did it Joffrey only said " _that bastard deserved it_ “.  
Later,Myrcella tried to find out what was the real reason behind it. He said she shouldn't wreck her head around it and that it was justified.

"That bastard won't repeat those words ever again.“,he said. Two weeks later Joffrey packed his bags and was driven to Stonyhurst. She still remembers the look Tywin gave him when they were all saying goodbye. She remembers almost feeling relief Joffrey was going away. It was,in a way, difficult watching a person once closest to you turn into someone you disliked half of the time.  
She remembers the days that followed. Her mother was rather quiet.She was either at the firm or somewhere out and about.

"Drinks with colleagues“,she said. Except her mother disliked most of them. She certainly wouldn't spend any more time with them than neccesary .

_Did you mean Jaime, mother? Was it Jaime then as well? Was there actually a time when it wasn't him?_

Since she saw them Myrcella has been wrecking her head about what she really knew about the man.

He held some high position at grandfather's firm although she believed it was mostly a ficitonal job. She knew Jaime never cared about the business in a way her mother and uncle Tyrion did.

His hobbies were fencing,swimming and tennis. And for all his supposed rich social life she only knew the name of one friend. Adam Marbrand. Friends from school. Tywin, in all his hopes he will have his perfect heir in Jaime, sent him to Harrow.  
And she never once heard of any women he dated. Some believed he was gay although she never did. She saw women surrounding him at various galas she also attended. Several of her friends commented on her _ridiculously hot uncle_. She was also pretty sure her best friend's mother tried to seduce him.

It also explained why he always chose holidaying with them over his friends or hypothetical girlfriends.

She looked over at her mother who chose to abandon the idea of standing near opened window while smoking and moved to the couch, ashtray resting on her knee.  
Myrcella noticed how she was checking her phone every minute like she was expecting a particular message.  
"Did you hear from father Myrcella?“, Cersei asked while lighting up another cigarette.

Myrcella almost snorted.  
_Her father calling her._ Now that was a thought. He didn't even wish her a happy birthday this year. He called a few days after, briefly apologized and said he forgot.

"Lots of work puppet, you know how it is.“  
She barely contained some sort of remark then. Well, at least he called. She knew for a fact he only texted Joffrey.  
When he asked her if she only got a text as well she lied and said- yes. Joffrey might be what he is but she knew he looked up to their father-for some unfathomable reason anyway. She didn't want to fall into some kind of discussion or argument about their father and how he preffered her. She knew for a fact he didn't care enough to actually have a real preference. Myrcella was just an easier person. Her father hated difficulties when it came to everything.

„No. Not in a whille.“,she said. She wondered why her mother even asked. It's not as if she wanted for her and Joffrey to have a good relationship with Robert. Not that she could blame her.She didn't want any relationship with him either. She never cared enough to feel any sort of difference when he left. If anything things were far better now than they were before divorce. No screaming matches or her father showing up drunk at 1 am.

Cersei once again looked at her phone and a moment later huffed in frustration.

"Do you care for some wine Myrcella? I could use a glass.“, her mother looked at her.

 _Leave it to her mother to bond with her daughter over a bottle of wine._  
Myrcella laughed.  
"If you want. I'll keep you company.“

Cersei smiled for real for the first time since she arrived.  
"I'll go fetch us a bottle.“,she said and went into kitchen.  
Myrcella sat on the couch and grabbed her phone from the coffee table.  
A new message from Robb. And one from Trystane. She automatically opened his. He wrote nothing, only sent a photo of the plane ticket he bought for London. For 16th of October.  
She smiled. He said he'd come sometime in October and he didn't dissapoint.  
She replied:“ See you then I guess.“ and added an emoji for a good measure. She decided not to open Robb's and locked her phone screen.  
Her mother came back, holding a bottle of some expensive wine and two glasses.

"I hope you weren't bored alone over the weeknd.“, her mother said.  
"I wasn't really alone. Joffrey came after all. And I was out on Friday anyway.“,Myrcella replied.  
"Anywhere fun?“, her mother asked while opening a bottle and pouring a generous amount in both glasses.Myrcella hesitated telling her with whom she was.  
For one, Robb was the son of Ned Stark who in turn was her father's best friend. She knew her mother thought poorly of anyone who was actually on good terms with her ex husband. Secondly, she didn't want anyone to think her and Robb were some kind of a big deal.She suspected he might want that. As for her? She didn't really know. She knew she _should_ want to see him again. Multiple times. She knows she shouldn't throw this opportunity away for someone who didn't even live in the UK.

"Some bar that recently opened.“,Myrcella said.  
"I hope you didn't run into Posh Spice.“,her mother said with a smirk on her face.

 _Oh, the great Beckham debacle three years ago. Those were the days._  
Tatler had a field day with those photos from some charity event her mother attended where David Beckham spent the better part of the evening chatting with her instead of being with Posh. From that day on her mother was apparently banned from entering Posh's store or sitting with them at the same table.

_"Like I would actually ever wear anything with her signature.“_ ,her mother said. She sticked to the classics mainly. _Chanel, Azzedine Alaia_ and so on.

"No, but I did see Sienna Miller.“ Her mother almost gave a nod of approval there. _Maybe because Sienna was blonde and didn't hate her guts._

"That reminded me. I need to reply to Jude's text.“, her mother said and casually sipped her wine. 

Myrcella couldn't say whether she was joking or not.  
_Again, her mother did like blondes. All evidence points to that._  
"Is that why you check your phone every 30 seconds?“,she asked. She knew it couldn't be. Even if some famous actor was taking an interest in her she wouldn't fangirl over it. Her mother did have a standard for prety much everything.  
Her mother smiled but Myrcella could tell it took some effort. 

"No. Of course not. I am just expecting some other call. That's it.“ 

Myrcella knew she would not expand on it. And she wasn't intoxicated enough to ask whether her mother had a lovers' quarrel with her _twin_. 

They sipped their wine in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward kind though. In fact, Myrcella could not remember if she ever shared an awkward silence with her mother. Which surprised her a little now when she knew. She didn't feel the urge to tell her mother though.She wasn't ready for it yet.  
After another glass of wine her mother said she was going to take a shower and left the living room. Her phone was still on the table, she didn't take it with her. 

She could look through her phone in _reality_. She would probably guess the password. The question was- did she want to find out more? 

In the split of the second she decided that _yes,yes she did_ and grabbed her mother's phone from the coffee table. 

She tried her and Joffrey's birthday as a password and typed in 2605. It got rejected. So it wasn't so obvious after all. A good thing in a way, when you might have potentially incriminating messages on your phone. Next, she tried her her mother and Jaime's birth date. 1807. It got rejected again. She could hear her mother was in the shower.  
She wrecked her head for possible important dates that her mother might use as a password.  
Nothing related to Tyrion, that's for sure. Or grandfather either. She craved his approval but didn't care enough. People did use important dates or something similar as their passwords didn't they?  
She tried to remember anything else that was important to her mother.She was quite sure it would be something personal and not as trivial as a favorite band or a movie.  
And then she remembered. Her mother mentioned several times how the happiest she has been was the summer after she and Jaime graduated high school and went to Martinique for two weeks. She always said they should all go there again. 

Myrcella feels stupid for not suspecting anything before all over again. She types the word _Martinique_ and opens the phone. She can see her mother got several messages from several different people.  
One from Taena asking whether she'd like to get drinks this evening. One from Oberyn, who was Trystane's uncle no less, that sounded awfully flirty.  
And then two from Jaime. She held her breath and clicked. It seemed her mother and Jaime didn't text a lot. It made sense. A phone call was preferable if you were hiding something.  
His last text read:“ If you do not want me to come over because of the kids then you should come to my place. Tomorrow afternoon. I am tired of being overly cautious.“  
_Well, that settles it._  
She locked the phone screen so she wouldn't have to look at the photo of her mother and Jaime smiling, their arms around each other,looking like they have no care in the world. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for one of the most important social events of the year, Tywin Lannister's birthday. Thank god for all the champagne.

Myrcella looked around the ballroom soaking in the decorations, the music and the atmosfere and only one word came to her mind- _impressive_. Leave it to her grandfather to always show just how wealthy and important he is. She doubted he was actually in the mood to celebrate his 70th birthday but that didn't stop him from making it one of the most important social events of the year. Everyone who's anyone showed up tonight. All the splendor of british society in one room. All the men in their tuxedos, all the women in fancy dresses. She even spotted her uncle Renly with Loras Tyrell at one point. He noticed her looking and smiled at her. She smiled back but it was half-hearted at best.  
She felt Renly was rather ingenuine most of the time. She knew for a fact he was hoping to take over the crumbling Baratheon assets from her father's hands. 

_And drop it into the Tyrell's lap._  
If there was ever a bunch of people that got on her nerves it was them. A relatively _nouveau riche_ family with a neck for a good PR. Margaery Tyrell that liked to play Lady Di. Her arrogant brother who dated Renly. At least the older two seemed decent. 

"Well, don't you look exquisiste dear.“,a voice came behind her. 

_Ah, of course. Not to forget Olenna._  
She turned around and saw the elderly lady dressed in a black gown, diamond necklace around her neck that looked like it could feed half of Africa with its price, her right hand holding onto an elegant cane.

"You do not dissapoint either, I have to say.“, Myrcella replied. Whatever else Myrcella thought of her, the woman did have a certain spirit.  
"You flatter an old woman, dear. Did no one ever tell you not to do that? We old people see through the ruse.“, Olenna quipped.

_Shame she never told her granddaughter not to lay it on too thick._

"Nonsense. One can only hope to have your spirit, Mrs Tyrell.“,Myrcella replied. She hoped she wouldn't have to chat here too long. She wasn't in the mood to fake pleasantries with the woman who was most likely behind the idea to make Renly the CEO of her father's company.  
Olenna's eyes had an amused glint to them.  
"You forgot to add _at my age_. I can sense it crossed your mind. But you seem be smooth enough. One of many _Lannister qualities_ I guess.“  
Myrcella felt the older woman was mocking her.  
_Lannister qualities_ ,she says.  
If she dislikes said qualities she can freely leave this party then.  
Myrcella tried to shrug non-chalantly and took a sip of champagne she was holding in her hand.  
"I guess we all take after our family whether we like it or not.“  
Olenna's eyes twinkled at this point.  
"But you don't seem to take after your Baratheon father at all. Luckily might I add.“, Olenna clicked her tongue.  
Myrcella said nothing.  
"I hope you are not offended, of course.“, Olenna continued.  
Myrcella doubted the woman cared whether one took offense at her words or not.  
"Not at all. I prefer the Grace Kelly look as well.“,Myrcella said lightly.

Olenna chuckled at that.  
"I see you have some humor in you. Something your mighty grandfather seems to lack. Now excuse me, I have every intention of congratulating him.“, she said and moved past her without a second look.  
_A power couple that never was_ , Myrcella thought to herself while drinking the rest of her champagne in one go.

"You are simply a vision, I might say.“

_Oh for fuck's sake._

She would have recognized that voice anywhere. She turned around and saw Varys, her grandfather's close adviser.  
_Whatever the hell that even means._  
"Thank you…Sir.“  
She realised she didn't even know his last name. No one did. Vary sent a simpering smile her way and then gestured with his hand at the whole room.  
"What extravagance.“  
"Indeed. You know my grandfather…always aiming to impress.“,Myrcella said non-comitally.  
What did Varys want from her? The man didn't come over to have a chit chat. He always made her slightly uncomfortable. He knew everything about everyone and Myrcella didn't like the feeling one bit.  
"Indeed. But then again that is the only way to celebrate such a landmark.“,Varys replied.  
Myrcella could bet he would never say such a thing to her grandfather. She doubted he considered simply _living_ an accomplishment.  
" Number 70 sounds like something doesn't it?“  
She looked around for a waiter carrying champagne. She would need another glass if Varys intended to continue this small talk.  
"It does. But from what I heard it is your beautiful mother that organised all this. Quite an eye for beautiful things, I must say.“  
Myrcella stopped looking around and looked at Varys. Like Olenna, his eyes had a strange glint to them. He didn't mention her mother by accident.  
"You heard right. She really made an effort, didn't she?“  
Varys turned around as if he was searching for someone. He did it in a way it was obviously a mere act.  
"I haven't seen your mother or you uncle Jaime tonight. They _are_ here, aren't they?“,Varys asked.  
Suddenly, panic seized her. Is it possible he knows? _God fucking help them if they ever got it on at the office._  
"Of course. I came here with my mother. And my uncle surely must be around here somewhere.“  
She decided to just go to the bar and get something stronger than champagne at this point.  
"If you'd excuse me I am gonna get something to drink at the bar.“,Myrcella said and without another look went into the direction of the bar. The last thing she heard Varys do was greeting her uncle Tyrion.  
She ordered a pink gin tonic,took one generous gulp of it and closed her eyes. 

"You seem to be having much less fun than you ought to have at your age.“, a man said with the sort of larger than life confidence she came to associate with him since forever.  
"Uncle Jaime.“, she greeted without really looking at him. She saw out of the corner of her eye he grabbed his glass and moved closer to her.  
"Although it's hardly surprising unfortunately. I've been on funerals that were more fun than this.“,he joked. She didn't even have to look at him to know he wore one of his smiles that could cut like a knife.  
Myrcella snorted.  
"Do not let mother hear you, uncle. She helped with the organisation.“,she said and sipped her gin tonic.  
"Your mother hired the band and took care of the decorations and drinks. It's the people. The most tiresome bunch of people you could ever come across is here tonight.“  
He took a sip of whiskey. Finally, she looked at him. Impossibly handsome, as always, in his black tuxedo with a bowtie. She could smell his cologne. It was almost an intoxicating scent.  
_Mother probably bought it for him._ ,Myrcella thought.  
Or he bought it to impress her.  
"No date tonight?“, he asked her. She noticed every young woman near the bar eyed him. He didn't seem to notice. Or he simply couldn't care less.  
"No, not tonight. How about you uncle? I find it hard to believe you couldn't find anyone.“,she replied.  
_Let's see how smooth he really is._  
"Wasn't really up for it. These things are dull niece. No need to bore another person with them.“  
_He sounds a bit like Joffrey._ ,Myrcella noticed.  
Or Joffrey sounds like him.  
"I guess you are right. I guess it's good then my mother didn't bring anyone.“, she said and turned her eyes towards all the bottles behind the bar.  
For a moment, Jaime said nothing.  
"She said I could share the boredom with her.“,he replied. He tried to joke,she sensed, but the undertone was unmistakeable.  
_The sheer thought disturbs him._  
" I guess that's the deal with twins. We get half of everything.“,she drained the rest of her drink and then looked at him.  
He said nothing. Smirk played on the corner of his lips.  
"You'd know the suffering.“, he said and then jokingly raised his empty glass in her honor.  
She motioned to waiter to get her another gin tonic and then replied:“Not completely.“  
She turned around trying to spot her mother somewhere. After a few moments she did. It was hard to miss her. Golden waves touching her back, the emerald green dress she wore for the occasion. It revealed her back. She took her glass in hand and motioned with the other.  
"There she is. Shouldn't you go and ask her for half of the boredom uncle?“, she teased but recieved no reply. She looked over at him and saw him staring in the same direction. His jaw tense. She looked at her mother again and only then noticed who she was speaking to.

Dressed in black and with more confidence than one man should legally possess she recognized Oberyn Martell.  
_Well well._  
Without another word Jaime stormed in their direction. Myrcella watched him approach adressing Oberyn first,shaking his hand. He seemed to look at Cersei for a split second only but then he put a hand on her back.  
Luckily, Oberyn seemed to be more interested in looking at her mother than anything her uncle did.  
This night might turn out to be more interesting than anyone thought.

Half an hour later she climbed the marble stairs. She needed five minutes in the bathroom.  
The one on the first floor even had a comfortable armchair to sit in. She opened the door hoping no one will occupy the space.  
Naturally there was. Joffrey. Snorting a line of coke. She immediately closed the door to reduce the chances of anyone seeing him.  
"Seriously Joffrey? Tonight of all nights?“, she said somewhat exasperated. She was far from surprised but she thought maybe mother reeled him in for tonight.  
Obviously not. That was getting harder and harder.  
Joffrey looked at himself in the mirror and removed any trace of cocain under his nose.  
"Of course tonight, sister. Can you imagine a more suitable night for this? I can't remember the last time I was this bored. And I go to catholic school, remember?“

She noticed there was another line near the sink. He noticed she was looking at it.  
"I only took the one. I planned to do this one as well but if you are _particularly_ bored to death by this ordeal you can have it.“, he said and touched his bowtie to straighten it. He went through his hair. He didn't seem to blink.

_Is this how Narcissus looked like?_

"Oh come on sis. This will help, I guarantee. If you do not take it two hours from now you might go insane. I guess alcohol is another option but we don't wanna make a drunken scene, do we?“  
There were few people who sounded as arrogant as Joffrey. Funnily enough, most of them had Lannister as a last name.  
Well,there's no harm in her trying it,right?

"Move over.“,she told Joffrey. He slightly smirked. She noticed he was holding a ten pound note in his hands.  
"Here, use this.“,he said and put the note in her hand. She felt slightly nervous and didn't want for Joffrey to notice it.  
She rolled the note and snorted half of the line in one go. Joffrey laughed.  
"See? That's the spirit. It will make everything feel better. I am keeping one half of it for tomorrow's dinner.“,he said. She looked herself in the mirror and removed any trace of white under her nose.  
"That might not be as good idea as you seem to think it is. Our grandfather is not dumb, he might notice you are…not your usual self.“  
Joffrey only laughed harder at that.  
"You are funny tonight. Ignoring the fact I _am_ myself when I'm high. “  
She looked at him properly. His eyes seemed to sparkle and he looked like he owned the world.  
_Not that he was much different in a lucid state._

His phone buzzed. He reached into his pocked and unlocked the phone.  
"Now, excuse me sister. It seems a ridiculously attractive Italian model I've been trying to seduce since June just arrived.“,he gave her one last look,winked and then left.  
So much for being focused on family this evening.  
Myrcella snorted the other half that's left and sat on the green armchair.She fished out her phone out of the bag and went through the messages she recieved this evening.  
One from her friend Amelia asking her when she'll be back in London. One from Robb complimenting her choice of dress.  
She took a picture earlier this evening and sent it to him. She successfully managed to avoid having a serious conversation with him. They haven't seen each other since that evening two weeks ago. In the meantime he went back to Scotland but said he'll be back in London by the end of the month.  
She non-comitally answered how great that was and questioned when did she turn into a person that strings people along.  
It seems that since the dawn of time, wanting everything you could possibly have was the Lannister way of doing things.  
Although she reasoned her and Trystane were hardly a couple either. They lived in different countries for a start. And although Trystane did mention something about possibly moving to London for college next year she did not take it particularly seriously. Trystane was prone to changing his ideas and plans at a whim. Maybe that's characteristic of second sons.  
She read the last text he sent her, saying he'll land at Heathrow at 5 pm on Tuesday and saying they should meet in front of Buckingham Palace at 6.  
_The only right place to see a princess,_ he joked.  
In fact, she recalled that's what he called her the very first time they saw each other.  
_Is there a royal visit I know nothing about?_  
It was cheesy and somewhat endearing at the same time.Her mother called him a _typical Spaniard_ and Myrcella almost laughed. Leave it to her mother to insult someone with a mere fact.

She replied:“I'll see you then and there.“  
She leaned on the back of the armchair and closed her eyes for a moment.Joffre was right. Everything did feel better now.  
But before she could enjoy it in silence she heard two voices in the hallway.She didn't have to step out to know who it was. Her mother and uncle Jaime.  
"Jealousy is not the best look on you brother.“, her mother said with utmost non-chalance.  
Jaime didn't seem to say anything. Her mother continued:“Should I be jealous of every woman that throws you a look then? Because there are plent of them here tonight.“  
"You know that's not the same.“,Jaime said angrily.  
"Oh yeah? Tell me,then. How is it different?“, her mother challenged.  
"I do not reciprocate. I do not look at them like I'd like to fuck them as well. Because I do not. You are the only woman I have ever wanted.“, he seemed to say in one breath.  
Myrcella stood up and slightly opened the door so she could see the hallway.  
She saw her mother smirking and approaching him like a lioness approaches her prey.  
Their noses were almost touching now.  
"Well that is good to know brother. Because do not think I haven't noticed how that creature who visits the same gym as you looks at you.“  
There was a slight trace of danger in her voice.  
"You cannot mean B-",Jaime started incredulously but her mother interrupted him.  
"That is exactly who I am talking about. Do not play dumb with me,Jaime. You know it as well as I do.“,her mother finished.  
Jaime chuckled.  
"So what, Cersei? You feel threatened by her?“  
Myrcella saw her mother mockingly smiling at him.  
" Certainly not. Certainly not in the way you see Oberyn as your threat.“  
She moved to go past him in the direction of the bathroom and Myrcella panicked. They cannot see her here now. But before she thought about hiding Jaime hrabbed her mother's hand and hugged her from behind.  
"Let me go.",she said as she tried to free herself of his grasp.  
"Never.", replied and nuzzled his nose against her hair.  
"If Oberyn Martell tries anything, I'll kill him. Him, any of the sleazey business partners in the firm that leer at you, any man that looks at you in the street in front of me. Don't you remember? You and I are the only two people in the world.“,he finished whispering in her ear. His hands were on Cersei's stomach who was breathing more noticeably.  
In the split of a second, Jaime turned her around and kissed her possessively.  
As if he was trying to say- _mine._

_Mine and no one else's._

She heard her mother hurriedly say:“Not here.“ and they rushed towards the first room they could find. After they closed the door of the bedroom Myrcella leaned on the bathroom door.  
_Well there goes the next five years in therapy._  
She felt strangely lucid, far more than she should have been after that line of coke.  
If only her uncle Tyrion hid a bottle of whiskey here somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any typos in this chapter. I didn't go through it two times like I usually do. Enjoy!

The next day Myrcella woke up with a worse hangover than she intended to fight her way through. She didn't expect the night would get worse after what she witnessed but somehow it did.  
Joffrey got in a fight with some self-important Italian ambassador that attended the party with some 24-year old model from Napoles. The ambassador caught them in flagrante in one of the bathrooms and flipped the roof. They had a bit of a grovel that attracted the attention of several other guests. In the end, Joffrey punched him in the face and the man almost ended up with his head in the toilet.  
_"I thought he was her father."_ ,he said. Classic Joffrey. Not that grandfather believed him. Not like he cared either. Joffrey made a mess once again and Myrcella thought one day Tywin might just snap.  
Although he was possibly the most unsnappy person she's ever met, Joffrey was an expert in exasperating just about anyone.  
She looked at the clock that was on her nightstand.  
10.30 am.  
She overslept, she knew that. Even thought the party lasted until three in the morning, her grandfather disliked when someone didn't show up at breakfast that was being served at 9.  
Well, with any luck Joffrey didn't pull off a miracle and overslept as well. That way she wouldn't be the only one. Besides, she suspected Joffrey would avoid going down for breakfast on purpose. For all his play-acting of bravado he feared grandfather a bit, which was more than she could say for anyone else.  
She needed to get up. She won't starve just so she wouldn't bump into her grandfather.  
He was mostly likely in his working study at this point and he won't be coming out until lunch.  
_Does that man ever rest?_  
She got up and went over to stand in front of the mirror. She _definitely_ looked hangover.  
She will need to cover that up a bit. There was nothing as uncomfortable as feeling Tywin Lannister's judging look on you.  
She discarded her grey pajamas and decided to wear jeans and a green cardigan.  
Her mother always did say green looked great on her.  
She used some concealer, myscara and a blush. Just so she wouldn't look like she just rose from the grave. She heard a knock on her door. Joffrey stepped in dressed in jeans and a green sweater.  
Must be a twin thing.  
Or it could be that Joffrey looked equally great in green as her and knew it.  
"Morning, sister."  
The bags under his eyes were visible even to her coffee-depraved mind. _Did he sleep at all?_  
She said nothing, only nodded her head.  
"I am glad to see you missed the breakfast. Now I'm not the only black sheep here.",he said.  
Myrcella wondered how he always managed to sound like a cat who got cream. Even when he was hangover as hell. She saw him drinking three or four glasses of whiskey when the party was nearing it's end.  
"Shall we go together in the dining room to see what's left on the table?“,she asked.  
He chuckled and repeated:“Left on the table. You know we could always just ask for another breakfast. That's the whole point of having staff.“  
Myrcella was grateful they didn't have any staff in their house in London. The staff made everything feel more formal. Not that Tywin Lannister needed any help with that.  
"I wouldn't want to bother them today of all days. Remember the big fancy dinner we are having this evening."  
Joffrey rolled his eyes.  
"How could I forget? It will surely be the most _exruciatingly_ boring dinner known to a man."  
Myrcella didn't disagree. Uncle Kevin was coming with his wife and oldest son Lancel.  
Joffrey called him a spineless worm. While she usually didn't have patience for his petty insults she had to admit it wasn't an unfounded description.  
She was also pretty convinced he had a crush on her mother.

_What is it with this with this fucking family? Are they modern day Borgias?_

"At least great-aunt Genna will be coming as well. Without her husband.“

Myrcella quite liked the woman. She was sassy and bold, to the point even Tywin didn't try to monopolize her. That was quite a feet considering he managed to do that to pretty much everyone, even people who outright disliked him.  
"Oh, that conniving old bint.",Joffrey drawled. Of course he didn't like her. He didn't like anyone that didn't fawn over him.  
"Try not to call her that tonight,will you? Grandfather is furious enough for what happened last night already.", she said brushing her hair. It fell down in golden waves.  
"He needs to learn how to relax. Wasn't it also inappropriate of that Italian to bring a date that was 20 years younger than him?",he said. He tried to contain his smirk.  
"Don't pretend to be moral, Joffrey. There's no greater joke in the world than that.", she said and stood up.  
"Shall we?"

They walked into the empty dining room, luckily. She wasn't in the mood to converse with any member of her immediate family.  
_Especially not with her mother or Jaime. It's like Spain all over again._

There was plenty of food left on the table. Eggs and sausages, cereal, toast with ham and cheese. A pot of coffee as well as orange juice. They sat the opposite of each other. Myrcella took three pieces of toast while Joffrey piled eggs and sausages on his plate. Both filled up their mugs with coffee.  
Joffrey took a bite of eggs and hummed.  
"I swear,eggs and bacon are the unofficial cure for hangover."  
If only she felt the same. She could barely eat her toast.  
"Not for me, unfortunately."  
"More for me then.", he said and took another gulp of coffee.  
She couldn't wait to be back in London. Coming to Casterly Rock never felt like a weekend getaway. It always felt like an acquisition more than anything else.  
And you waited whether you passed as a decent legacy or not.  
She probably ranked higher than Joffrey but that wasn't such an accomplishment.  
"Do you wish to split the goods tonight as well?“  
_What?_  
She looked at Joffrey and said:“What are you talking about?“  
"You know… would you care for some more?", he said and redirected his attention to the eggs.  
_Oh.That._  
Why didn't he just say coke? Was he afraid granfather might have planted recording devices here somewhere? She wouldn't put it past him.  
Did she want more? She knew it would probably make an evening more bearable but she also thought at least one of them should be lucid tonight. And Joffrey won't volunteer for that job.  
„Come on, sis. You know it's the way to go. It's not like we'll be stoned, no one will notice a thing.We'll be in the backround anyway.“  
Sometimes, Joffrey turned out to be remarkably perceptive. It was the truth- no one will pay them that much attention anyways. They were seen as kids by others anyway, Still in their schools, with homework to do and exams to pass.  
"Alright.“,Myrcella said and continued to eat her second toast.

After they had finished eating Joffrey said he'll go back to his room because he had some calls to make.  
Myrcella didn't ask which calls were in question. Was it the girl from last night or one of his fawning sycophants friends. Or his drug dealer.  
She decided to go to the library instead. It was quite an impressive collection of books. She can always find a good book there and avoid the rest of the people for an hour or so.  
She entered the room and was immediately hit by the smell of books. She always enjoyed the scent. It made her feel relaxed in a way. The same way the scent of Trystane's perfume did.  
But then she noticed she wasn't the only person in the room. Her uncle Tyrion was sitting at the desk, immersed in some book. She wasn't surprised. He always was an avid reader. Maybe this was his sanctuary as well.  
He didn't hear her opening the door. He didn't look up from his read at all. She approached one of the shelves to pick up a book. She didn't have an idea what she would like to read. She was a fan of crime mysteries the most but she was fairly sure she read all of them here. She picked up the first book she touched.  
_Machiavelli's Prince._  
She couldn't stop herself from snorting. _How predictable._  
"I didn't know you were in here Myrcella.",her uncle said. She looked up and saw him almost smiling at her.  
"I just got here.You didn't seem to hear me.", she said. Well,at least it was him here. It could have been Tywin.  
"Forgive me. I just got caught up.", he said.  
Myrcella noded.  
"What was so funny?", he asked her. Without saying anything she raised the book she was holding. Tyrion read the title and started laughing.  
"Oh, that is so expected when my father is in question, I fear. Whatever you may say about him he's not one that will surprise you often.", he said and raised a glass that seemed to contain whiskey.  
_He started early._  
"I suppose not."  
"Are you trying to hide here as well?",he asked her.  
The truthful answer was _yes, she did_. But she didn't want to give him an opportunity to ask her who was she hiding from.  
_Oh, I'm just hiding from my mother and uncle Jaime since I saw them together again._  
"I'm just trying to pass the time here. Didn't know what else to do. Lunch won't be until two."  
Tyrion only nodded. He raised his glass and said:“Would you like one? We had such a god time the last time we drank together.“  
He smirked at his own words.  
_It's like a fucking genetic predisposition when you are a Lannister._  
It was also half past eleven. And while she liked to drink as much as the next Brit she wasn't up for something so strong before noon.  
She shook her head.  
"Too strong for me. At least before tonight.“,  
Tyrion groaned.  
"Oh god, do not remind me. I expect it to be complete torture."  
"As do I. As does Joffrey.", she said. Tyrion raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his drink.  
„Speaking of Joffrey. I suppose he has some…stimulant that he plans to take before the circus begins?“  
_Oh Christ._  
Was he interested in taking something as well? It looked like it. She didn't want to reveal she was planning on taking something as well. And now Tyrion wanted to be in on it as well.  
"I suppose. Why do you ask?"  
Tyrion shrugged.  
"I don't know. I just…thought it might be a good idea to take some edge off.You know…before being ignored again like a toddler."  
Well, that was understandable. While Myrcella disliked being treated like a doll on dinners like these, being constantly looked at like your biggest sin is being short was certainly worse.  
"And you thought… Joffrey might be open to give you something."  
Tyrion shrugged.  
"Well, why not. I know he's not my biggest fan but I'm sure he brought more than enough. No harm in sharing, is it?", he said.  
The point was- Joffrey wasn't exactly a person that shared things. She was half-convinced he only offered her because he didn't want to be the only drug user in the family.  
"Well, you can ask him.", she said non-committally.  
He poured some more whiskey and said:“ You see… I thought you might do that for me. After all, he's never outright hostile towards you. At least I never saw him being.“  
That was true. Joffrey enjoyed winding people up just for the sake o fit. And yet, he never did it with her.  
"Must be a twin thing.",Tyrion said more to himself than to her.  
She chose not to comment that.  
"I'll ask him then. For you.",she said. Tyrion tipped his glass towards her and smiled.  
"What would we all do without you?"

In the end Joffrey said yes. Not that it was easy to get him to agree. Myrcella cornered him just before lunch and told him what Tyrion wanted.  
At first Joffrey just cackled.  
"Now he wants something of mine. Three weeks ago he was sent to chastise me for the very same thing."  
She knew this will be a strugle.  
"Listen, I know but you need to do this. Otherwise nothing is stopping him from going to grandfather and telling him you broughtyour favorite pastime into his home."  
Actually, Tyrion never said anything to that effect. He didn't say anything else about it at all. But she needed to make something up in order to make Joffrey agree.  
"Did he say that? Now he wants to blackmail me into giving him one part of the goods?"  
Myrcella chose to ignore the first question.  
"You know as well as I, Joffrey. You are on an incredibly thin ice here. If grandfather finds out you are still spending what is technically his money on cocain he might as well close the tap. He hates vices."  
Joffrey considered that. In the end he huffed and noded.  
"All right. He'll get some. Tell him to come to my room before dinner."  
He moved to leave but then stopped at raised his eyebrows at her.  
"You are still planing on taking it right? Despite our _dear uncle_ now being a part of it? You are the good twin,remember?"  
She guessed that title was hers solely by default now.  
She shrugged and then noded.  
"He gets nothing by saying I took it as well. Technically how would _he_ know?", she said.  
Joffrey smirked.  
"Sometimes I think I better watch out when you're near by, sweet sister.", he said and entered the dining room where launch was being served.  
_Maybe you should._  
Myrcella followed after him.

Myrcella started getting ready for the dinner around seven o'clock. She knew she had to be ready by eight. The rest of the family would be arriving soon. First she showered and used her favorite lotion that smelled of mint and orange. She put on her bathrobe and took out the dress she prepared for this evening. It wasn't a formal gathering but she still felt she needed to dress up.  
More importantly, she wanted to. If she were going to be ignored simply because of her age then she might as well look good.  
She put the sparking red dress that ended above her knee on the bed and sat down in front of the small mirror she had on the table. She wanted to do her make-up first. Just as she way putting eyeliner on in order to acchieve a cat-like look someone knocked on her door.  
"Are you decent?"  
Joffrey entered. He didn't seem to put effort into his look tonight. He was in black jeans and a white sweater mother bought him last year.  
"What's the point in asking me that if you are just going to enter without waiting for an answer."  
She caught a whiff of some cologne. Different from the one last night.  
Joffrey didn't answer that. Instead he went for:“I thought it might be better if we all did it here. In your room. Grandfather might have an idea of checking in on me or at least sending someone to do so.Your room is safer."  
It seems Joffrey did think about the consequences from time to time.  
"Fine. That's fine by me. I'll send uncle Tyrion a message then.“,she said and continued to apply her eyeliner on the other side. Joffrey looked around and chose to settle for her bed. He laid down.  
"Do you wonder what he might say about you wanting to _take the edge off_ as well?“,he asked her.  
"Not really. He's doing it as well after all. And he doesn't have the excuse of being _young and stupid_ like we do.“  
"Why would we need excuses, sister? We are not your average nobodys.“, he said with more conviction that he probably ought to have.  
_Thank Christ Joffrey and Nietzsche didn't live in the same time period._  
"I'm not making excuses for this really. We are bored and we have the chance to be less so tonight.“  
She heard Joff cackling.  
„Now you sound like you are inside my mind. Must be a twin thing.“  
_A twin thing._  
She never wished to hear that phrase again. Not matter how true it might be.  
She just finished putting her eyeliner when she heard another knock on her door.  
"Myrcella? It's me.“  
Uncle Tyrion. Just on time.  
"Come in.“,she replied.  
He was wearing a tuxedo.  
"You dressed up.“,she commented.  
He looked down at his tux and said:“Yes, well. I thought I might just make the most out of this evening.“  
She thought just the same.  
"And you will uncle, trust me. Especially after you try my _snowy heaven_.“, Joffrey said. He didn't stand up. Tyrion averted his gaze and looked towards Joffrey.  
"Didn't notice you there, dear nephew. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you let Myrcella dress?“,he asked and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
_He better not think there's something between them as well._  
"We decided it might be better to do it here. No one will come up to check on me.“,she said while searching for her mascara.  
„Yes, since she's the one with a good reputation here. You and I both, uncle, are quite short on that.“,Joffrey said sounding as delighted with that fact as ever.  
Tyrion only noded.  
"Did you think of that Myrcella?“  
She shook her head while putting mascara on her lashes.  
"Joffrey, in fact. He can be quite the smarty pants when he wants to be.“  
Tyrion chuckled.  
„Ha ha. Very funny.“,Joffrey said.  
Myrcella smiled and said:“Always happy to put a good word in for you, you know that.“  
That wasn't exactly true either.  
Once she finished with her make up she said:“All right now. I'm gonna go and dress in the bathroom.And then we'll get on with it.“  
Joffrey mimicked he once again:“ _Get on with it_.It's a pleasure not a working assignment, sister.“  
She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom with a dress in her hands without saying anything.  
She turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror once again. She was pleased with what she saw. The make-up suited her. She shrugged the bathrobe and it fell on the floor.She only had her white lace panties on and put the dress on. She tied it around her neck.She took the pin out of her hair and reached for her brush. After she was satisfied with her golden waves she went back into the room. Joffrey was still lying on her bed and Tyrion seemed to be going through some of the magazines she brought with herself.  
Joffrey made a show out of whistling when he saw her.  
"All right. Let's do this.“  
Joffrey offered his first true smile of the evening.

They went down about half an hour later. They waited a bit for it to really kick in.  
In truth, Myrcella felt great.Better than she felt last night. Maybe because she took more this time. Two lines instead of one. Joffrey and Tyrion took two as well. Joffrey said that will serve them for an hour and a half at least. Maybe even two.  
Everyone were already there. The drinks were served at the table. Cocktails of some sort. That chef from Paris probably made them.  
„They look like Mai Tais.“,Tyrion said.  
Her favorites.  
She saw grandfather approaching them. He already looked displeased.  
_Oh fuck. Not already._  
"You are late.“, he said to all three of them. But he locked his gaze on her. Maybe because he tolerated her the most.  
"Yes, sorry grandfather. We just waited for Myrcella to get ready. We are gentlemen after all.“, Joffrey said and offered his cheshire cat smile.  
Tywin didn't soften at that. She hoped he didn't notice Joffrey talking about himself and Tyrion as a union.If he talked like that about someone he usually disliked that was a clear sign he was high.  
Tywin looked at his choice of attire.  
"I see you haven't.“, he answered curtly.  
Joffrey looked down at his feet where he put on his black shoes for finer occasions.  
"I dressed my feet up.“  
_Fuck Joffrey. Doesn't he know the man in front of him doesn't like jokes?_  
But before he could say anything Genna came over and clapped Tywin on her back.  
Myrcella laughed before she could think better of it. Even her mother, who was standing near the table with Jaime, turned around and looked at her.  
"Oh, Tywin give everyone a break will you? This dinner will be seriously tiresome if you keep up behaving like we are at the funeral.“  
She took a large sip of her cocktail.  
Genna looked at her and Joffrey.  
"You look exquisite children.“  
Myrcella returned a smile and was quite sure she mimicked Joffrey's earlier expression. Joffrey put a hand around her shoulders and said:“ Don't we? I think the same. They might as well put us on a huge billboard in the centre of London.“  
_He never stopped indulging in his infatuation with his own reflection._  
Myrcella thought this couldn't be the first cocktail for Genna since she enthusiastically noded at that idea.  
„Indeed. You mirror your mother and Jaime when they were your own age perfectly.“  
At that point Tyrion cleared his throat and excused himself to get a drink.  
Myrcella noticed Tywin wasn't standing with them anymore. He was chatting with his brother Kevan by the fireplace. She looked around and noticed Lancel was nowhere to be seen.  
_Thankfully._  
She was shaken out of her thoughts when Joffrey shook her lightly and said:“Come sister.Let's chat with aunt Genna over cocktails.“  
She looked towards her mother who was sipping her cocktail and laughing at something Jaime had said. She looked at Tyrion whose eyes seemed to be glued to his shoes.  
She suddenly didn't want to meet his gaze. Instead she turned towards Joffrey and replied:“Yes,let's.“  
When they settled next to the table and each of them took one cocktail she saw Tyrion joined them, leaving her mother and Jaime to their conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter proved to be the hardest to write but I hope it's still at least semi-decent. Anyhow, enjoy and comments are always welcome!

By the time dinner started Myrcella felt more intoxicated than she had initially planned. She was currently on her second cocktail and it went to her head. She looked over at Joffrey who seemed to be starting his third cocktail and was still conversing with Genna.  
_God knows what they are talking about._  
Tyrion was sitting next to her and looked like he was deeply interested in the food at his platter.  
He didn't look like he was planning to take a bite of anything. She nudged him playfully.  
"Alright uncle?“, she smiled. He looked at her and forced a smile on his face. Did the coke wear off already?  
"Perfect, Myrcella. I am not hungry, that's all.“  
But Myrcella knew it must be something else. It certainly wasn't about the food that was being served. She looked at the other side of the table where Tywin seemed to be invested in his conversation with Jaime. Or, invested to throw words at him that Jaime ignored.  
Kevan was telling something to his wife who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here.  
At last, her mother, dressed in black this time, looked ready to snap at someone. She was twisting her emerald earing with her left hand.  
"Myrcella? Where the hell is your mind?“  
She heard Joffrey adressing her. She looked over at him, he gestured towards Genna.  
"I was just telling aunt Genna what a splendid time we had in Spain this summer.“, Joffrey normally never used words like _splendid_. He was either aiming to impress or cocain had a strange effect on him. She decided to ignore it.  
"We did. Spain's weather is miles away from the dreariness we have here.“  
Days filled with swimming and sangria.

"Trystane's not dreary either, is he?“, Joffrey said with a smirk.  
_Oh, he better not pull this shit right now._  
Myrcella fixed the brightest smile she could manage.  
"A welcome reprieve from sharing an accomodation with you, dear brother.“  
Sometimes, she really got the impulse to throw a drink at him.  
"And now he's coming here to see you. How gallant.“,he continued.  
There it was. That smirk of his. She found it mostly infuriating.  
She noticed everyone was looking at them. Joffrey was loud enough to attract the attention of every person at the table. Screw Joffrey and his tendancy to overhear conversations he has nothing to do with.  
"I didn't know that.“,her mother said. Myrcella knew it looked like she was hiding this particular information from her. She didn't want to deal with any comments her mother might have come up with. Besides, it's not like her mother spilled all about her love life.  
Myrcella shrugged.  
"It sort of just…happened. He didn't plan it all that long ago.“  
A lie, technically. He had said he planned to visit back in August.  
"I didn't even know you were in contact with him.“, Cersei continued.  
She hates not being aware of things.  
"I am not-all the time.“, Myrcella replied.  
At that, moment Joffrey decided to add even more flavor to the conversation.  
"I have to say, I think I prefer him to Robb Stark.“  
_Damn you._  
Joffrey looked at no one in particular, swirled around his glass and said:“ No, scratch that. I definitely prefer him to Robb Stark. Wouldn't want to see you with a moral bore like Stark.“  
She didn't know whether it was a mix of cocaine and alcohol that got him talking or whether he just wanted to have everyone's attention.  
"Robb Stark?“, Tyrion asked. He looked intrigued.  
"Although I assume dad would be thrilled with that match.“, Joffrey said derisively.  
Did Joffrey finally stop looking up to him then? Although he was her father, she found little she actually liked about the man.  
"Then it's fortunate he doesn't know about it.“, she said, ready to be done with this particular topic.  
"Is he as dull as his father?“, Jaime asked. She felt if she said yes he'd offer her one of his smiles that could cut through a diamond.  
"I don't really know his father.“  
And it was the truth. She didn't really know Ned Stark. She knew her father apparently thought the world of him. And Robb wasn't dull. Perhaps the problem was he wasn't Trystane.  
One would think with the kind of family she had she would welcome someone like Robb. Someone trusted and stable. She knew that much about him. Perhaps normality bored her. She didn't like knowing all the steps she would take with someone. That was precisely how a relationship with Robb would go.  
"The fact Robert would be thrilled with the prospect is reason enough not to go with it.“,Jaime said and took a sip of his drink. He looked incredibly pleased with himself. Which meant slightly more than usual.  
She had to surpress the urge to groan. The high seemed to be wearing off rapidly.

"I am not going with anything. We went out once. That's all.“  
Leave it to Joffrey to start a discussion about nothing at all. She could feel grandfather was watching her even though he said nothing. No doubt he was thinking how to use her acquaintance with Robb to his benefit. He might have been successful enough with her mother in her youth but there was no chance she would do things in order to please him. As if on queue he spoke:“The boy is Ned Stark's eldest son.“  
_Fuck you Joffrey._  
She was eyeing another cocktail. She noticed Joffrey was looking at her, trying to surpress his smirk.  
„So what if he is, grandfather?“, Myrcella asked. She's be damned if he so much as tried to persuade to her to do something in order to help his plans. Tywin said nothing for several moments.  
„It wouldn't hurt you to be in contact with him. Besides, from what I hear he's far from problematic. Don't you think he might be good for you?“,Tywin replied. She had to surpress the urge to snort. As if he cared whether someone was good for her or not. But he said no more and instead turned to Kevan who asked him something. She threw a look over at Joffrey who only mockingly raised a glass. It was uncanny, how identical he was to Jaime at that very moment. Thank god he was returning to that godforsaken school in a few days.  
She reached to get another Mai Tai and saw grandfather looking in her direction. Was he trying to tell her she should slow down with the drinks? He should have put them away from her then. Without another glance she turned her attention to Joffrey. Apparently Genna was quizzing him about his school. Joffrey was fully engrossed in his charming and gallant persona he usually had around people who had some authority. God knows why he decided to charm Genna this evening.  
"I really do not mind it that much, you know. Being there and all that.“,he said. He sounded quite convincing. Myrcella almost applauded him. Of course Joffrey hated it there. All his favorite proclivities were forbidden. Going to that school was a _de facto_ punishment and the last try to straighten him out. Joffrey was on a thin ice here and even he knew it. He just didn't really believe grandfather would cut him off. It was fortunate for Joffrey that Tywin was a firm believer in only men being capable enough to run business. And so far Joffrey was his only grandson. She had a feeling it would stay that way. That was whom Tywin's _beloved legacy_ would be left to. Myrcella found it kind of funny even. She heard Joffrey going on about his swimming and fencing practices. Genna seemed to be listening to him attentively. He chose just the night to be a talker.  
Whenever he wanted to people would think what a charming young man he was.  
"Well, it's good you have interests beside your studies. I imagine you'd be bored up there if you had nothing to do besides coursework.“, Genna said.  
Like Joffrey did his coursework with any regularity. He likely would not pass all of his A levels anyhow.  
"I guess. But good company makes things easier.“, he said and the looked at Myrcella. She raised his eyebrow at him.  
_What on earth was he trying to imply?_  
„Does anyone we know of go there?“, Genna asked.  
„Not to my knowledge. But that little twerp, Jon Arryn's son does. He's a few years younger though.“

Myrcella could hear the mocking tone. In reality, she quite liked Jon Arryn. She thought of him as an intelligent man and looking back on it, she wasn't quite sure why he played at being her father's business advisor all these years. It was a thankless business.  
"Little Robyn?“, Genna asked.  
"Yes, exactly. _Little_ Robyn.“  
The condenscending way he said it was almost impressive.  
"Isn't he a sickly boy?“, Genna continued. Myrcella wondered why she expressed such an interest in the Arryn boy. She was in no way close to Jon Arryn or Lysa, his wife.  
"I suppose so. Although who wouldn't be next to that mad twatter.“, Joffrey said and continued to drink his cocktail. He meant Lysa Arryn. She remembered her of course even though she hasn't seen her for some time. For years, actually. The last time must have been when she was 12 or 13 and her father had invited them over for one of his tedious dinners where he laughed the loudest and drank the most. Myrcella would be lying if she said she missed any of it.  
"Lysa was always quite peculiar, I'll give you that.“, Genna mused and sipped some of her wine. Now she was mixing things. Maybe she wanted to zone out of this dinner as well.  
"Peculiar is a mild way of saying it.“, Joffrey smirked. He enjoyed this.  
"Well, I don't know what goes on in that head of hers. But it is unusual in any case.“, she said and laughed. Myrcella's mood on the other hand was deterioating rapidly. She wanted another line. She hoped this dinner would be over soon enough. Then she could ask Joffrey to go in the bathroom for five minutes. No one would even notice they were gone. She decided to focus on the other part of the table now.  
"You have to meet with Oberyn Martell in the next few days, Jaime.“,she heard Tywin saying. Jaime was pointedly looking anywhere but at Tywin and her mother did her best to appear like she wasn't bothered by the way Tywin ignored her. She tried to act casually while sipping her drink.  
"Anybody else can do it instead of me.“, Jaime said pointedly and continued chewing his food. Kevan looked like he might volunteer for the task.  
"I want you to do it. He won't be in London for much longer, I hear.“, Tywin said. In fact, Myrcella knew he'd be here for about a week more. Trystane told her he'd stay in the same hotel as his uncle.  
She could tell Jaime had little patience left for his father and his endless plans to mold him into the heir he wanted.

"I am not interested in doing it, father.“, he took a sip of his cocktail and then motioned towards her mother.  
"Cersei can do it. She had Oberyn's attention last night.“  
Myrcella didn't miss the tone of jealousy here. She wondered how on earth her father came out alive out of the wedding reception. Her mother smirked and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Certainly. He asked me if we could meet for drinks anyway.“  
Jaime clenched his jaw at that. Myrcella had to surpress a laugh. He really didn't know the meaning of _subtlety_. Thankfully, Tywin didn't seem to pick up the tension between them.  
"Well, that's settled then. Cersei can meet with Oberyn Martell.“, Tyrion sounded amused by the whole thing. Tywin didn't look at anyone other than Jaime. Like he expected him to say he'd do it in the end. He had to know better, though.  
_Oh, fuck it_. She hit Joffrey's foot under the table hoping he'd take a hint.  
"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.“, she said and without another word stood up and left the dinning room. She threw one last look at Joffrey over her shoulder before exiting.  
Ten minutes later she was in the bathroom on the first floor waiting for Joffrey. She hoped he had left the table by now. She knew he couldn't leave right away if he wanted to avoid creating suspicion. She decided to text him then asking whether he got away. In the end she didn't need to. In the next moment he entered the bathroom gracing her with his signature smirk.  
"Well this was quicker than I expected. Not even an hour passed by.“,he said and took out a little bag which contained coke.  
"I can't take this. Not tonight. With any luck dessert will be served soon and we can leave.“  
"You are forgetting brandy time after dinner, sister.“  
Joffrey was making two more lines next to the sink.  
"Can't we take two more each?“, she asked. Joffrey whistled.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, sis. You are not a professional…yet.“  
_Like me was left out._  
"Besides, take one more cocktail. That should be enough to cheer you up.“, he said and gestured that she could take her line. He gave her a ten pound note and she gave in.  
Just as the world was becoming brighter and shinier someone entered the bathroom. Both her and Joffrey froze. Thankfully, there were no traces of coke anymore. It was Jaime.  
For a moment he looked surprised to see them but then quickly eased back into his usual nonchalance.  
"What are you two up to here?“  
He sounded slightly amused. For a moment she considered telling him just to see what his reaction would be. It was likely he wouldn't care. Before she managed to open her mouth though Joffrey replied:“ We are practising for our upcoming skiing trip this January. Care to join us, uncle?“  
_Damn him. Did he have to be so fond of trying to shock people?_  
She noticed Jaime was looking at her.  
"Really? I didn't know you were an enthusiast as well, Myrcella.“  
Did he sound worried? Myrcella felt an extraordinary surge of bravado, characteristic for cocaine.  
"I am not really. But then again, twins share interests from time to time.“  
She could have sworn she saw him freeze for a moment. She heard Joffrey cackling.  
"I just hope you won't make a habit of it.“, he answered. This was the most serious she had ever seen him.  
"No concern for me then?“, Joffrey asked and mimicked a sad expression. Jaime offered a strained chuckle.  
"Of course. I advise both of you to stop training for the upcoming skiip trip. Although you, Joffrey, have already made a habit of it.“  
Joffrey wore the identical smile Jaime had perfected before they were even born.  
"Everbody needs a hobby, uncle. I have mine.“,he shrugged.  
„Perhaps you could stick to swimming Joffrey.“, he even gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
"Your mother worries. She'd worry less if you picked up another primary hobby.“  
_A bit late to start playing a doting uncle._  
"Luckily she has you to provide confort any time she needs it.“  
The words came out of her mouth before she could think any of them through. He looked at her and said nothing. She decided to break the silence.  
"We better go back now, Joffrey. Desert is probably served by now.“  
He followed her out of the bathroom, leaving Jaime in there looking after them.  
The last part of the dinner was more entertaining than she expected. Joffrey complimented Genna on her choice of dress and asked whether she would dance with him after. Myrcella knew he was taking the piss, as usual. Genna had been quite big for pretty much as long as Myrcella remembered and Joffrey wasn't exactly known for being polite about other people's looks. Once Genna refused him he turned to Myrcella.  
"At least you could say yes, sister. Help me make this dreary place a tad bit brighter.“  
She could see grandfather shooting daggers at them from across the table. That alone was enough to say yes. She smiled.  
"Why not?“

After another drink Myrcella was feeling lighter than she could remember being in some time.  
She and Joffrey were dancing to some old rock song around the sofas and were laughing at their own rubbish attempts. Joffrey lifted her up and spun her around. She accidentally hit the antique lamp that was on one of the tables with her foot. It fell to the floor and broke. Joffrey stopped and she found herself on the floor.  
"Oops.“, he cackled. She followed his suit. No doubt they would be lectured by grandfather about this.  
As if he was summoned by her thoughts she heard him open the door. She turned around and saw that all the others were behind him. In normal circumstances she would have felt like a child caught with her hands in a cookie jar but she straightened her posture and fixed her gaze on him. Almost as if she were baiting him to say something.  
"What are you two doing here? You were supposed to go upstairs.“, he said. Joffrey snorted at that.  
"Sorry about that then. But I'm guessing our nannies have a night off.“  
In moments like this one Joffrey's disparaging nature was even a good asset. She heard Tyrion and Genna snorting behind Tywin. He payed them no mind though."  
"We have business to discuss here. Maybe it's for the better you two went somewhere else.“, Tywin replied. He looked so certain they would just scurry out of this room just because he told them to.  
"I think Myrcella and I are having the time of our lives here.“, Joffrey said. He wanted to get a rise out of grandfather. If looks could kill Myrcella believed both of them would be dead by now. Grandfather hated not being obeyed right away. He slowly approached them and in doing that he reminded Myrcella of a lion looking at his prey. Normally it would make Myrcella feel slightly uncomfortable but now she felt nothing could daunt her. His eyes flickered.  
"This business I am about to discuss here pays all your expenses. Your school, your travels, your clothes, your food- even your _shameful_ hobbies that need to stop if you want to get a penny from me in the future.“  
Myrcella had to give it to him. He knew how to drive a point home.  
"That's all well and good.“, Joffrey said and gave grandfather his most cocky expression. As if he didn't know that would just infuriate him even further. He did. He just liked to push the right buttons.  
Tywin hated being disrespected and most of all, falling short of installing fear in other people.  
"Let's see if you'll be saying the same thing once your atm card will be chopped in half.“, then he turned his attention to Myrcella.  
"The same things goes for you. I do not plan on financing two immature brats who lack direction.“  
Before either of them got to say anything their mother interfered.  
"Thank you for your concern father but I do not believe their direction or lack of one is your problem.“  
Myrcella had to supress a snort. This sounded promising.  
"But it is yours.“, she heard her grandfather say to her mother.  
_Here we go_. It was infinitely amusing to watch Tywin Lannister himself preach to anyone about parenting.  
Her mother schooled her face into her usual indifferent expression but Myrcella knew she still craved her father's aproval deep down.  
"And obviously you've done nothing about it.“,he continued. Myrcella studied the faces that watched from the entrance. Uncle Tyrion looked like he didn't know whether he should be concerned or thrilled. Genna looked like she already knew what was coming.  
_Did grandfather already discuss with her?_  
Kevan looked like he might jump in Tywin's defense any second. Typical of him.  
Lastly, uncle Jaime had eyes solely for her mother.  
Her mother smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
„As opposed to your excessive effort when it comes to your children.“  
One could practically hear someone's intake of breath. Uncle Tyrion covered up his laugh by pretending to have a coughing fit. Jaime didn't even try to hide his smirk.  
Tywin was looking at her mother as if he didn't quite know what to make of her now. For all his talk of family and legacy it seemed he did little to actually endear himself to his own children.  
_Was he always this way?_ , Myrcella wondered.  
_Or was he a man who locked himself up at one point and never quite got out?_  
"What are you implying?“, he asked her.  
Myrcella wondered if hell just froze over.  
"I am saying I'd appreciate if you didn't involve yourself in another matter that is none of your concern.“, her mother replied. Uncle Tyrion was practically glowing at this point.  
"I believe it is if there's a chance our name will be dragged across every tabloid in this country.“  
_Ah, there it is. It's the family name that is the most important._ It's the family name that lives on.  
She and Joffrey were the youngest people here and even they heard those words more times than they could count.  
Her mother looked like she was trying her best not to roll her eyes.  
"Oh, if only you were half as invested in your family as you are in the family name.“  
No one said anything at that. It was so quiet Myrcella thought the silence could swallow them all.  
"Perhaps then it wouldn't be a lie.“  
Without waiting for another moment her mother stormed out of the room without looking at any of them.  
Uncle Jaime looked like he might clap.  
_Well, never say Cersei Lannister doesn't know how to make an evening memorable._


	8. Chapter 8

To say the next morning was awkward would be an understatement. She and Joffrey went down around nine thirty so they could eat something. Myrcella felt quite low in all honesty. Probably the side effect of coke and all that alcohol she consumed. Joffrey didn't look much better either. When they entered the dining room they saw everyone but Tywin and Kevan was there. Their mother seemed to be covnversing with Genna about something and Tyrion was chatting with Jaime.  
However the chatting stopped when they noticed Joffrey and her.  
"Good morning, ducklings.“ , said Tyrion.   
_Why did he sound like he was waiting for them the whole time?_  
"Morning to you too.“, Myrcella replied. She was somewhat irritated by the way he called them ducklings. She knew he meant nothing by it but it still sounded a little bit condescending. As if their age made them that much more stupid .  
Joffrey already sat down and was putting eggs and sausages (his usual hangover cure) on the plate. She took the seat opposite him. She avoided looking at anyone. She hoped no one would comment on the last evening.  
"Where is grandfather?“, Joffrey asked. Myrcella thought she sensed the tone of relief he wasn't there in his voice.  
"He and Kevan had already ate and left.“, Genna replied. She didn't manage to not look at Cersei after she said it. Myrcella saw her mother smirking.  
"Running away from someone here?“, Joffrey asked mockingly.  
"From all of us here, I'd guess.“, Tyrion said. She didn't miss a tone of satisfaction there.  
"Although I think it's more lack of desire to look at us than actual running away.“, Jaime added.  
That much was true. Tywin was not the type of man to run away from anything.  
"He said he said some urgent business to take care of.“, Genna replied.  
He always has some urgent business to take care of.  
Myrcella said nothing and sipped her coffee. She was glad he wasn't here. She could take a break from his constant assessing. She was also pretty sure she lost some of her standing because of the last night's display.  
"I think it's best we go back after lunch.“, Jaime said after a while.  
Go where?  
When no one answered him he clarified:“ Back to London.“  
Oh that. She actually forgot they were going back today. Casterly Rock always made her forget about the world around it.  
"That would be fine.The sooner we get out of here the better.“, Tyrion said and emptied his glass of orange juice.  
Myrcella took one unenethusiastic piece of an omlette with mashrooms. She never could eat when hungover.  
"Joffrey, you should pack for school when we get home.“, her mother.  
Myrcella looked at Joffrey who in turned looked at their mother. He looked like he might plead her to stay.  
"Of course mother. I can not wait to go back there.“  
He offered her one of his mocking smiles. She didn't return one of her own.  
"I think it's for the best you do not pull any more stunts while there Joffrey. You were very close to being expelled.“, she said. Myrcella noticed she rolled around the ring she always wore.  
"Of course. I'll be more proper than Ned Stark from now on.“  
Even though he smiled again Myrcella could see he was bitter. He didn't like being called out for his behaviour. He probably didn't even expect it from their mother.  
"Well, I think I'm gonna leave you all now. Better use those precious last hours here. Who knows when I'll be back.“, uncle Tyrion said in a sardonic way. He took one last bite of his breakfast and then got up. Once he closed the door behind him Genna spoke:“It's good to see none of you lack sense of humor.“  
„The gene we all got.“, Jaime said.  
That and smirking. Something they all seemed to have in common.  
She felt like she might be sick. The last thing she needed was to throw up all over the table in front of everyone so she quickly excused herself and quickly walked to the nearest bathroom. She kneeled down in front of the toilet but nothing happened. She tried to even out her breaths.  
After a minute or two she heard someone open the door.  
"Myrcella?“  
It was her mother. She said nothing.  
"Are you in here?“, her mother asked her.  
"Yes. I'm here.“, she replied.  
Her mother stood in front of the door.  
"Are you alright? Do you need some water?“  
She might do with some water. It was obvious by now she wouldn't be sick and this was a false alarm.  
"Alright.“  
She got up and put the toiler seat down. She could hear mother opening the tap and pouring some water.   
She opened the door and came face to face with her mother. She noticed her mother looked worn down, as if she hadn't slept much at all. She was always beautiful though. Even when she looked exhausted. Myrcella lost count of times she was told she looked exactly like her mother.  
 _Better that than to look like someone who used to be good looking._  
She took the glass that was offered and muttered a thanks. Her mother didn't reply anything at first. She only kept looking at her. Myrcella felt like she was under scrutiny yet again. It seemed to be endless these days.  
"I know you are cleverer than this, Myrcella.“  
Myrcella knew her mother was far from dumb or unperceptive. Still, she decided to play dumb this time.  
"What do you mean mother?“  
She hoped she gave her best innocent doe look she had but by the look of it her mother wasn't fooled for a second.  
"You know exactly what I mean.“, her mother answered calmly. Myrella chose to say nothing.  
"When I said I hoped you and Joffrey will once again find common ground I didn't think you'll find it over drugs.“  
 _Oh fucking hell._  
Half of London's upper class knew about Joffrey's habit and yet her mother found this moment to talk with her.  
"Shouldn't you chastise him about this? He's the one who keeps using despite the fact it will most likely bring him to expulsion before Easter.“  
As if a trivial thing like suspension would stop Joffrey from being a cokehead.  
"If you think your brother won't hear a word about this you are mistaken.“  
She had her doubts about it. Joffrey, somehow, always managed to convince anyone to believe anything he wanted.  
"I hadn't noticed Joffrey suffered any consequences for this. Why do I get to discuss this with you now?“  
"Because I believe you have a better sense of what's good for you than your brother ever did.“  
Surprised, Myrcella looked her mother in the eye. She could see even she was surprised by what she had just said. If there were ever people Cersei refused to see faults in, it was her children.  
Cersei sighed and continued:“ I refuse to see another one of my children gambling with the future they have in front of them.“  
"You mean the future you would have liked for yourself.“  
As if Myrcella found import-export interesting. She knew she overstepped the line the moment she said those words. Her mother said nothing at first and schooled her expression into one of indifference. But Cersei Lannister was anything but indifferent.  
"Alright then. Let our company be. That still leaves about a hundred different directions you could take and suceed in.“  
 _Oh Christ. Was this going to be one of those tedious what-are-you-going-to-do-with-your-life discussions?_  
"I already know which direction I'm going to take mother. It's a gap year for me.“  
If anything was certain it was this. She'll take a year off and travel. Joffrey will do the same. Gap year was something that was almost expected when you were part of English upper class.  
"You know this isn't what I mean.“, her mother replied. Of course she wasn't talking about gap year. She was talking about what will come after.  
Myrcella decided not to say anything. In truth, she disliked coming off as if she didn't have a clue what to do with her life. Except _as if_ part wasn't really necessary. She didn't know what to do at all.  
But Joffrey had no plan either and yet her mother seemed to shrug that off under the disguise Myrcella had more potential anyway.  
She could see her mother was irritated by her lack of response.  
"Listen to me Myrcella. I refuse to see another child of mine becoming unhinged.“  
She talked about it as if that would surely suggest she was a failure as a mother.  
"Do not worry, mother. Nobody is going to accuse you of being a bad parent if that's what you are suggesting.“  
Her mother looked like she might slap for a moment, but she didn't. Myrcella couldn't recall if she ever did. She remembers she did once slap Joffrey though.  
"You should pack your things now. We are leaving shortly after lunch.“, her mother said and promptly left the bathroom, leaving her alone only with her hollow eyed reflection for a company.  
She splashed some water over her face and neck and decided she'll take a walk outside. Her room suddenly felt like too small of a place. She needed air. On her way towards the gardens she ran into a few maids and two butlers. They all noded and adressed her as miss. She weakly nodded in acknowledgement and continued on her way. When she reached the main entrance she was the door was already open. Joffrey was outside. He must have heard her footsteps since he turned around and mockingly bowed to her. He took a drag of his cigarette and said:“Is everyone's favorite miss feeling better?“  
 _If feeling horrible could pass off as better._  
"Maybe I shouldn't have given you the third line.“, he said. Joffrey saying he shouldn't have done something was the equivalent of hell freezing over. And even though Myrcella was tempted to put the guilt all on him she knew this was on her.  
"It was my choice.“, she merely said and walked towards him.  
He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered it to her.  
"Would you like one? It might lessen the sickness.“  
Myrcella shook her head. She wasn't really used to nicotin. She doubted it would make her feel any better. Joffrey just shrugged and put the pack into his pocket.  
Neither said anything for a few moments.  
"So- is Trystane shivering from the excitement he will see you in 48 hours?“, Joffrey asked.  
Corners of her mouth threatened to widen into a smile despite this being a classic Joffrey way of winding people up.  
"I don't know. Ask him yourself.“, she replied. She was looking forward to it, certainly- but thought _shivering with excitement_ was taking it too far.  
Joffrey laughed and said he doesn't need to.  
"Of course he can barely wait to see you. Otherwise he would be quite singular.“  
Myrcella noticed he started wearing his black ring on his pinky again. He always loved little things that completed his _wealthy and powerful_ look.  
"Such a shame I won't be able to see him.“, he continued.   
_Thankfully._ She really didnt need another night where she would end as a designated babysitter to both of them.  
"Yes, well. You always have the next summer.“, she said.  
"I guess that's true. If you do not break his heart by then.“  
He had that look in his eyes again. Like he was planning to reveal some huge secret about someone only he knew.  
"Why do you think that will happen?“  
He took the last drag of the cigarette and promtly squashed it with his boot.  
He looked at her and slightly smiled.  
"Because we are more alike than you'd like to admit.“  
He went back inside after that, leaving her alone to ponder what he'd said. There was fog everywhere.

The ride back to London was even more awkward than lunch that took place before it. Myrcella didn't think it was possible. Grandfather wasn't there to see them off when they were leaving. Only Genna and Dorna were there. They wished them a _bon voyage_ and then went back inside while Joffrey and Jaime were putting all their bags in the trunk. Myrcella found herself sitting in the back seat in between Joffrey and Tyrion. Tyrion seemed to be scrolling through his e-mails and Joffrey put sunglasses on his face and seemed to have his eyes closed. Jaime was driving while her mother was beside him. Her make up was immaculate as always. To Myrcella, she looked like one of those greek statues at that moment. You couldn't see any flaws unless you were standing really close.  
"Should I leave you at your place, Tyrion?“, Jaime spoke. Tyrion seemed to be surprised at this.  
"I thought you were up for a drink at my place. Did something change?“, he asked that as if he already knew the answer and the reason.  
Jaime, for what it's worth, looked uncomfortable for having to blew Tyrion off.  
"Yeah, sorry. We'll have to do that some other day. Something came up.“  
He said no more and kept looking at the road ahead . Tyrion only hummed at that, tried to shrug it off as if was of no matter to him. But Myrcella saw it was only an act and not even a really good one at that.  
"I could use that drink you are offering, uncle.“, she said before she even entirely thought the idea through.  
He looked at her mildly surprised.  
"Only if you want company, of course.“, she added. She felt some time with Tyrion was currently preferable to spending time with Joffrey who decided to be rather philosophical today.  
Well- whatever _philosophical_ meant when it came to Joffrey.  
"I'd be delighted. You are nothing if not a good company.“  
Myrcella noticed how he pointedly looked at Jaime.   
"Fine. I'll drop both of you off then. Joffrey, you?“  
"You can just drop me off at our house then. I have an appointment later anyway.“

"What, with that Italian girl that was at the party? Marvelous legs by the way.“, Tyrion said flippantly.  
Joffrey didn't turn around, only kept looking through the window but Myrcella could see he was smirking.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is her. Quite a remarkable example of our species, wouldn't you say?“  
He sounded arrogantly pleased with himself.  
"I have to admit, nephew. Whatever else can be sad about you, you don't seem to lack taste. Must be an inherited trait.“, Tyrion said pointedly. Myrcella didn't miss how he was still looking in Jaime's direction.  
"In any way, do not stay too long, Myrcella. You do have school tomorrow.“

_Another thing she will likely not say to Joffrey._  
She said nothing about that. It took them forever to get to the inner part of London but thankfully Tyrion and her were the first to get out. He lived in Chelsea and his house was, for the lack of a better word, _hip_. It was a stark contrast to Casterly Rock, grandfather's domain.

"Make yourself at home, dear. You can put your things anywhere you want.“  
She put her bag and jacket on the cream colored sofa and beside them.  
"Now, what's you posion of choice? I was thinking Mai Tai maybe but now I see I only have whiskey and gin.“  
He looked at her expectantly.  
"It's too early for whiskey. Gin tonic would be fine.“, she said.  
"Oh, I also have wine if you want.“, he gestured towards the kitchen where he must have been keeping it.  
She only shook her head.  
"Or maybe I have this entirely wrong. Are you in a non alcoholic mood? Coffee, perhaps?“, he smiled.

_She most definitely was in an alcoholic mood._  
She seemed to be in that mood often lately. But she could ponder on that later.  
"No. I'd like a gin tonic.“  
"Excellent. I'll have one too then. Let me just get the lime then.“, he replied.  
"Let me do it. Is it in the fridge?“, she asked. He only noded.  
„Thank you.“  
Myrcella guessed he liked she offered to do it herself. Tyrion didn't like when people pitied him for his condition- Lannisters are not to be pitied after all- but he did appreciate the little gesture here and there.  
She quickly took the lime and the knife from the kitchen and returned to the living room where she saw her uncle pooring two thirds of gin and one third of tonic in each glass.  
 _Like a proper barista._  
"I see you've got this down perfectly.“, she said jokingly.  
He returned a smile.  
"If I weren't a Lannister I'd be a barman.“  
Aunt Genna was right. None of them lacked a sense of humor.  
"You'd certainly excell at it.“  
"More than I excell at being a Lannister, you mean?“  
She didn't meant that.   
"No, I didn't say-"  
"I know you didn't. Relax, I was only joking.“, he said and offered her a smile in order to convince her.  
Before she managed to say anything he continued:"Although my father would certainly say I'm failing. In his eyes I failed the day I was born.“  
Alright. She didn't exactly expect _this_. He looked up at her and only shrugged with his shoulders.  
"It's true. No need to behave like it's some big secret.“, he said. He sounded bitter.  
At times like these Myrcella wished she had more of a gift for making people feel better.  
"Perhaps. But there's also no need for you to cling to his thoughts and wishes.“, she said as she started to slice the lime.   
She guessed she could say grandfather might see the truth someday- that Jaime wasn't interested in running the company and that he might turn to him then. But there was still her mother to consider. Myrcella wasn't sure even if that day did come, would Tywin Lannister rather turn to a woman or to a dwarf.

Tyrion looked as if he swallowed something particularly bitter. He didn't particularly like to hear the truth. He could be content. If only he stopped groveling for the faintest whiff of his father's respect.  
"Particularly when his thoughts and wishes are centered around uncle Jaime.“, she continued.  
"Not that he'll ever fulfill them.“, he said and gestured for her to put two slices in each glass.  
Tyrion clinked his glass against hers and took a sip.  
"Perhaps father should learn how to take a hint. I've made my peace with Jaime having priorities that do not include me.“, he said sardonically.  
 _Did he want for grandfather to have a heart attack?_  
She took a large gulp of her drink. Tyrion didn't say anything else and kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"Do you mind it?“, she asked him. She didn't want to keep it all cooped up anymore. She didn't have the energy to be honest.  
"Mind what?“, he swirled his glass around. He didn't look up at her.  
She needed to say it. Perhaps she would feel better, lighter, if she actually spoke the words.  
"Mind _them_.“  
She didn't know what it's like. A dead mother, an absent father who blamed him for the death of the mother and a brother who- although cared- would always choose someone else over him as well.  
"Them?“  
He feigned confusion. Raised his eyebrows in an attempt to look genuinely lost.  
Myrcella sighed.  
"Come on, uncle. I know you know. And I think you also suspect me of knowing .So what do you say we drop the pretense right now? Because I've been quiet about this for two motnhs and it has weighed on my mind every day. I'm sure you've known for far longer.“  
She said it all on one breath- otherwise she might have lost courage halfway through.  
He relaxed his shoulder and then a laugh escaped from his mouth.  
"I was wondering when one of you might catch up on all that.“  
He almost sounded like he was glad to have this conversation with her- or anyone perhaps.  
"Took me long enough. When I look back on it I feel kind of stupid for not realising it before.“, she said. She tried to laugh but it ended up sounding more like a cough.  
"Yes, well… they may be subtle but not as much as they could be.“, he wore an expression that was supposed to reassure her. It didn't.  
"Does Joffrey know?“, he asked.  
If he did he was probably pathologically denying it to himself.  
„I don't think Joffrey sees things he doesn't want to see.“, she replied.  
He hummed in agreement.  
"That's true enough. Perhaps he's all the better for it. You never know what he might do or say when he's not lucid.“  
Myrcella doubted Joffrey would just blab about it to someone. If nothing else, his vanity would stop him from doing it. Still, she doubted he would react well if he were faced with indisputable evidence like she had been. He did have a volatile side.  
"How long have you known?“, she asked him. She was curious. How long can a person carry an information like that and not spill it at some point?  
Tyrion took another gulp and was quiet for a second or two.  
"Oh, since forever. At least it seems so at points. The thing is- I never could quite pinpoint the moment it started. I have never known anything else in a way. Must be the seven year age difference.“, he said nonchalantly.  
"Does anyone else know?“, she asked. She mostly wondered about grandfather. An incredibly perceptive man and yet he didn't seem to see it.  
"You mean the family? I'm not sure. I think if aunt Genna knew something we'd hear it by now- somehow. My father though, he is always tricky. He only sees things he wants to see- probably the only thing him and Joffrey have in common.“  
He sounded like he was thinking through a particularly complicated battle strategy.  
There was another question that was nagging her lately. A lot of the things pointed to it being the truth. The explanation why her and Joffrey do not have one iota of Robert Baratheon in them.  
The reason why Joffrey quite often reminded her of Jaime. The way his mannerisms were almost identical, the way his smirk _was_ identical.  
Tyrion's waving of the bottle brought her out of her thoughts.  
"Would you care for another one? You might need it.“, he said.  
She drank the rest of her drink in one go and nodded.  
"That's quite an understatement.“  
Tyrion smirked.  
"No wonder.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are most welcome. I also apologise for any typos/mistakes,this has not been proof read by anyone else but me. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to blows.

Myrcella got home around midnight that night, drunker than she had planned to be. She left her uncle's place around ten and then she bumped into a few people from her school who invited her to go with them for a few more drinks. So she did. Now she had a feeling she was going to regret it in the morning.  
_How on earth is she going to make it to school?_  
She sat on the sofa in the living room, with only a dim light there to keep her out of the dark. Neither Joffrey or mother were home. She didn't expect Joffrey to be here anyway. She was sure the Italian girl , Francesca (or maybe Gabriella?) appreciated his company. She wondered how long will it take for her to realise she most likely won't hear from Joffrey again.  
She fished out her phone from the bag and without thinking it through texted Robb.  
_I had drinks at this brilliant bar. You'd like it._  
She pressed send and closed her eyes for a bit. She could use some water perhaps. She'll definitely need aspirin in the morning. She heard her phone making a sound meaning she recieved a text.  
_I am holding you responsible for my next hangover then._  
What was she even doing? She has spent the last three weeks somewhat avoiding him. She was going to see Trystane in less than 48 hours. Damn her and her inability to stick to just one thing- or one person. Perhaps her damned brother was right. Maybe they were more alike than she'd want to admit. And yet, she has spent they last four years thinking they were fundamentally different. She put her phone on the table and lay down.

She was woken up by someone's hand shaking her shoulder. She squinted through her eyes and saw it was Joffrey.  
"It's two in the morning. What are you doing sleeping here?“, he asked her. She could tell he was tipsy as well from the way he was slurring. She rubbed her eyes.  
"I must have dosed off. I got here around midnight. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be having some wild night out with that girl?“  
Joffrey smirked.  
"Yes, well, I didn't want to do the _whole morning after thing_ I just told her I have to go because I have to catch an early train tomorrow.“, he finished.  
Of course he did.  
"And do you have to catch an early train tomorrow?“  
"Technically I should so _technically_ I didn't lie at all.“  
She snorted.  
"I doubt that's how it works Joffrey.“  
"Yeah, well. It's not like you are entirely honest with everyone all the time.“, he sighed and lighted a cigarette. She hated when he smoked in the house.  
Myrcella cocked her eyebrow.  
"Meaning?“  
"Meaning- I doubt you told either Robb or Trystane about the other.“, he said and smiled at her victoriously.  
He was right but there was hardly anything to tell. She and Robb went out once. And what was she supposed to say about Trystane who lived all the way in Madrid?  
"I suppose Robb would make a decent safety net, in case Trystane ever turns out to be a cheating asshole.“, he took another drag of his cigarette and looked at her knowingly.  
"Because that's what this is all about, isn't it? You being afraid every man out there is like father.“  
_What was this, a psychologist's couch?_  
Her silence gave her away.  
"Well you certainly seem to be copying his ways without a glitch. You always looked up to him for some pathetic reason.“, she said. Best strike back when she had the chance.  
His hold on the cigarette had tightened but he managed to grace her with one of his cutting smiles.  
"Wrong sister. I am not trying to relive my glory days. I _live_ my glory days.“, he said and widened his arms like he was on a stage thanking for the tremendous applause he got from the audience. Except the only audience he now had was her.  
"Let's just hope your glory days won't end up with you bringing coffee to grandfather in his office.“  
He actually laughed at that.  
"Oh sis. You know sometimes I really wonder what goes on through the Imp's head. He once said you are nothing like our mother. In moments like these I am not sure where he got that impression.“  
"Do not call him that.“, she merely replied.  
He turned around theatrically as if he were searching for someone.  
"Well he's not here to complain is he?“  
She was getting incredibly irritated with this conversation.

"What did you two discuss anyway?“, he put his feet on the table in the meantime.  
_Wouldn't he like to know._  
"This and that. Nothing of interest to you.“  
Part of her did want to tell the whole thing to him. But another part of her knew that conversation was not likely to end well.  
"Didn't you always say our dear uncle was a rather _interesting_ man? How come he had nothing of interest to say?“, he sounded as if mother was speaking through him.  
Or this could be overly interesting even. The press certainly would have a field day. Five times over.  
"We discussed our upcoming ski trip if you must know.“, she settled on that.  
Joffrey laughed and she could sense a bit of cruelty in it.  
"Do not tell me he's going with us. That would be a sight to behold.“  
He took another drag. In truth, Tyrion most likely wasn't going with them to Val d'Isere this January. Something about not being overly fond of cold weather.  
"No, it will most likely be just the four of us.“  
_Just the four of us._  
It sounded strange. She'll likely drink herself into a stupor there. Joffrey only noded and kept looking at some imaginary spot on the wall. After about a minute of silence he asked her:“ Do you think uncle Jaime's a fag?“  
_Oh Lord._  
She was eyeing a bottle of whiskey that was on the shelf in the corner.  
"Why would you think that?“, she tried to sound neutral.  
He only shrugged.  
"I've never seen him with a woman. Or heard of any he was with.“  
A fair point. _Before_ , Myrcella remembers, she just thought he was another one of those serial womanizers who seemingly had everything. Wealth, good looks, abundance of charisma.  
She just thought none of the women stayed long enough to become known. Now she knew it was because there were _no other_ women.  
„He's not gay. Does he seem gay to you?“  
She knew that was the wrong way to look at it but it just might work with Joffrey.  
"Renly doesn't seem gay either. And neither does that pompous Tyrell twat for that matter.“, he replied with disdain in his voice. Joffrey hated Loras Tyrell. Myrcella guessed that he, in a way, viewed Loras as his rival. Loras was, after all, another good looking, rich, arrogant scion of a notable family. In a lot of ways he was like Joffrey himself.  
Myrcella was glad she saw less of them than she used to. She was irritated by Renly's false posturing and Loras' dishonest courtesy.  
"As I said I've never seen him with a woman.“, Joffrey repeated.  
She wished she hadn't either.  
"Anyway, what's it to you? Why you are so occupied with this all of a sudden?“, she asked him.  
He said nothing at first. Only looked at her.  
"I don't know. I was just thinking how I wouldn't be playing the third wheel if you had two brats to go on a holiday with.“  
She cracked a smile at that.  
"Did you just call us brats, Joffrey?“  
He gestured with his hand.  
"You know what I mean. Children.“  
"God help any child who gets you as their father.“  
He put the cigarette bud in the ashtray on the table.  
"Unfortunately I have to agree.“, he said although he didn't sound like he found that to be a particularly unfortunate fact.  
"But at least I'm aware of it.“, with that he stood up and gestured towards his room.  
"I'm going to bed.“, he turned around but then stopped. He looked back at her and seemed to be hesitating.  
"Would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?“, he asked.  
Myrcella was somewhat taken back with his question. He hasn't asked her to actually spend any time with him since they were thirteen or fourteen.  
"You know tomorrow night I am going back. Which means this is my last day in London until Christmas.“, he explained. It was almost as if he felt he needed to explain himself in order for her to say yes.  
Maybe he should.  
"Alright. What did you have in mind?“, she asked.  
The corners of Joffrey's mouth threatened to widen into a smile but he only shrugged in the end.  
"I don't know. Anything, really.“  
A moment passed.  
"Anything sounds fine.“

As expected, she woke up with a throbbing headache the next morning. The light coming from the outside was killing her. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was 10.30. She groaned and covered her eyes with her palm. She needed to get up. Although she was skipping school today in order to hang out with Joffrey (a dumb decision if there ever was one) she still had to get out of bed before noon if she planned to actually deliver on her part.  
She heard a beep signaling she got a text. She reached for her phone.  
Some of her friends already texted her asking her why she didn't come to school this morning. She didn't have the will to text them back. Sometimes she wondered if they would be half as attentive if she weren't who she was.  
The other messages were from Trystane, telling how he had already packed for tomorrow. He even sent her a photo of his full suitcase. She smilled and replied _finally_.  
She also remembered she didn't text Robb back yesterday. He didn't write anything after.  
Damn her tipsy texting.  
Not without a considerable effort she got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed water all over her face, hoping that would make her feel better. She looked at herself in the mirror. In honesty, she looked better than she thought she would. She was in a dire need of a coffee.  
When she entered the kitchen she saw Joffrey was already there, nibling on a ham and cheese toast.  
"Morning.“, she greeted him. He offered her something that was close to a smile.  
"Good morning. Although I fear I have some rather unfortunate news.“, he said and took a sip of a strawberry juice that she always bought.  
"Have you broke into Buckingham Palace?“, she joked.  
He gave her an amused look.  
"No. Although that is a teriffic idea.“, he said. He drank the rest of the juice in his glass.  
"But no. The news is I am leavng earlier. Grandfather is sending the chauffeur to take me back around one or two.“  
She tried not to look disappointed. This was to be the first time they hung out on purpose in three years.  
"Apparently he doesn't trust me or mother to put me on that train.“, he continued.  
_When did Tywin Lannister trust anyone but himself?_  
"Have you seen her?“  
"Mother? No, I don't think she came home last night.“, he replied.  
She guessed the shower at Jaime's place must be superior.  
"Any idea with whom she was with?“, he inquired in his _arrogant and not terribly interest_ tone.  
She grabbed a cup that was on the table and poured herself some coffee.  
"No. She could have stayed at Taena's for all I know.“, she didn't look at him while saying it.  
He laughed.  
"Sure. Our mother is known to nurture friendships.“, he replied.  
" That's rich coming from you.“, she said even though she knew it was true.  
"Because of that very fact I know what you just said is crap.“, he put his legs on the empty chair next to him. After several seconds he continued:“ You know who he is, don't you?“  
He had that insufferable sly look on his face.  
"God, I hope it's Oberyn Martell. Can you imagine? You and Trystane could go on double dates.“, he joked.  
"Shut up.“  
Although in truth she'd probably be thrilled with Oberyn Martell in comparison.  
"But a sure way to piss father off would be Ned Stark. It would probably send him in the early grave. It would mean not only did his _one true love_ run off with a married man and got back just in time to pop out but his very best friend couldn't resist his ex wife.“  
He said it all in a tone that suggested he found the very notion of love ridiculous.  
"Plus, then you'd have a perfect excuse to blow Robb off.“, he said. He sounded so irritatingly thrilled with everything he said.  
"Did you forget in all this that Ned Stark dislikes every Lannister walking this earth?“, she asked him.  
She had no problem with that. Ned Stark only reminded her of the fact her father existed.  
"No, of course I didn't. But as you well know, our mother was never easily discouraged.“, he said.  
"Nor easily impressed. And I don't believe she even thinks enough about father to put him in the early grave.“  
Joffrey pondered that for a bit.   
"I guess it's Oberyn Martell then. They did look quite chummy at the party.“, Joffrey said and finished his toast.  
Myrcella said nothing at that.

An hour passed by and then two. She and Joffrey were sitting in the living room, waiting for the chauffeur to arrive. No one said anything for the past anything for the last ten minutes. Myrcella looked at the clock that stood on one of the shelves next to a little cactus.  
Half past twelve.  
"I suppose mother won't be here to say goodbye.“, he flippantly noted.  
She turned to look at him.  
"She's probably at work.“  
_Probably_ being the operative word here.  
"Back to the monestary it is.“,he said. He tried to sound nonchalant but he only half-succeeded.  
"It will fly by and Christmas will be here.“  
_Since when did she actively try to make Joffrey feel better?_  
"Shame I won't be here to see Trystane. He is a fun drinking buddy.“, he said. He took one cigarette from the pack and lit it up.  
"I'll give him your best.“, she said.  
"Why don't you invite him to our ski trip? I'm sure I would enjoy the sight of him sweating during mother's interogation.“, he sounded as if he was already envisioning it.  
"For that very reason. I do not want to see your smarmy smirk any more than I have to.“  
He elbowed her lightly.  
"You do not have to pretend. You can just admit you'll miss me.“  
"I'll sooner miss throat infection.“, she replied.  
Alright, she was exaggerating- a bit. The last time she had missed Joffrey they was 13. She didn't know what to think about feeling that way again.  
"Who was it that once said no man is an island?“, he asked her.  
He seemed to be in his _phylosophical_ mood again. Out of all the moods Joffrey has- and there are many- this one might just be bizzarely endearing.  
"I do not know. I'll let you know when I find out.“  
Joffrey hummed.  
„Anyway, I feel like that's what we are. One island.“  
When she raised an eyebrow at him he corrected himself:“ Or two islands really close to each other.“  
_Did he take something while he was in the bathroom?_  
Before she replied anything a doorbell rang.  
Joffrey took a long drag of his cigarette and squashed it in the ashtray.  
"Well, this is it then.“  
He went into the hallway and she followed him. Put his leather jacket that he stole from _Yves Saint Laurent_ just to see if he could get away with it and turned towards her.  
He nodded.  
"Don't forget to write, sis.“  
Of course, neither really took the idea seriously.  
"Naturally. About islands really close to each other.“, she jokingly replied.  
"I expect nothing less.“  
He took his bags and she opened the door for him. The chauffeur was staning there dressed in an immaculate suit.  
"Mr. Baratheon, your grandfather sent me.“  
Joffrey only nodded impatiently and said:“ Fine. You can take these bags. I'll be ready in a minute.“  
The chauffeur took the bags and without another word went to put the bags in the car.  
He turned to he ronce again but neither said anything. Neither knew what else to say.  
"Bon voyage, Joff.“  
„Merci, sis.“  
She went back inside. Five minutes later she got a text.  
_I remembered. Hugh Grant in About a Boy._  
She laughed heartily.

Her mother got home around eight in the evening. Up until that point Myrcella did nothing productive for most of the day. She slept another hour or two in the afternoon to cure her hangover completely. Around five she ordered a sushi takeway that she only mildly enjoyed. She thought about making herself a martini but she figured she might as well not drink today. She didn't want to go neck-a-neck with uncle Tyrion in a drinking competition.  
She sat in the living room, mindlessly scrolling through her phone when she heard the door unlocking. She saw her mother entering the hallway. She was wearing a black leather skirt coupled with a white blouse. She got out of her knee-high boots and put slippers on.  
When she ventured into the living room her mother's look immediatelly fell upon Myrcella.  
"Has your brother gone away?“, she asked her.  
Myrcella nodded.  
"Yes, a few hours ago. Where have you been the whole day?“  
She felt she already knew the answer.  
"At the firm. There were some legal papers I needed to sort out.“  
"And yesterday? You didn't come home at all.“  
Her mother didn't say anything at first. She took a glass from the shelf and poured herself whiskey.  
„I went to Taena's after we got back. When I realised how late it was she offered me to sleep it off at her place.“  
Myrcella snorted.  
"Do you take me for a complete idiot? Stop pretending you are into friendly sleepovers.“  
Her mother turned around to look at her and seemed to be pondering something while drinking.  
"You seem to be angry- what about? I know it can't be about yesterday.“  
If she really wanted to know what it was about- fine. She was sick and tired of keeping quiet anyway,  
" Jaime.“, she said simply. She registered a _blink and you'll miss it_ spark in her eyes.  
She smiled leisurely.  
"What about Jaime?“  
"I mean about you and Jaime.“  
Her mother sat down on the sofa.  
"What of me and Jaime, Myrcella?“  
She couldn't handle this play acting anymore.  
"Spain.“, she blurted out.  
Her mother gave her a quizzical look.  
"I saw you two together in Spain. I've known since Spain, mother. Do not try to deny it or play dumb.“  
Cersei Lannister was rarely surprised and even less inclined to show it.  
"And what kept you quiet for two months?“, she swirled her glass around.  
_What?_  
That's all she had to say about it? Inquiring why she didn't snap sooner?  
"I- I don't know. How about I barely believed what I saw with my own fucking eyes?“  
Her mother started to say something but she cut her off.  
"How about I realised I didn't know about one whole part of your life? How about the fact I've been thinking about every possible hint or detail I might have missed in the past. Every conversation I remember you two having. And still feeling like an idiot for not realising it sooner. Thinking about those rare occasions when he expressed an interest in me or Joffrey and asking myself why he really did it.“  
Her mother stood up to get closer but Myrcella waved her off.  
"And the only question you have now is why I've kept quiet? How about offering any sort of explanation for any of this?“  
"Would any explanation really make you understad, sweetheart? And I do not say that because I think you are not clever. I say that because no one would truly understand.“  
She drank the rest of her whiskey in one go, then she continued.  
"I love him. He loves me. It's been that way since the day we were born and I don't-  
"Oh don't you dare pull out some romantic crap about it being _destiny_.“, Myrcella interrupted her and noticed she sounded spiteful.  
"Everyone has a choice and you made yours. Don't you dare tell me you couldn't do anything about it.“, she finished.  
"I wasn't going to. We both chose what we wanted and neither of us regrets it. I guess we could've gone our separate ways , pretend for a little while we can build our lives in which the other has no role. But- we would have found our way back sooner or later. If that's the truth you want, there you have it. I will not fake an apology if that's what you expect. I do not feel sorry about anything.“  
She needed to get out of here, felt like if she stayed for one more minute in this damned room she will suffocate. She grabbed her phone from the sofa, put a jacket on and grabbed the keys. She heard her mother call after her so she ran down the stairs and across the street. When she got around the corner she dialed uncle Tyrion's number. He answered after the third ring.  
„Myrcella? Is everything alright?“  
She took a deep breath and replied:“Can I come to your place?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do do do dooo. What do you think?


End file.
